Sonic Adventures: Final Blow
by DarkNoise
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN SHELVED FOR A RE-WRITE! PLEASE CHECK AURTHOR PAGE FOR NEW STORIES AND UPDATES! THANK YOU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer  
**Sonic The Hedgehog and all characters related are ©2005 Sonic Team and SEGA Enterprises.  
Mina The Mongoose and Ash The Mongoose are ©2004 Archie  
©2005 SONIC Project  
Crysaki "Chris" Hedgehog and all characters related are ©2005 Cleardream

**Info**  
Series set in a mix of Archie, Sonic X, Fleetway, and SegaSonic.

**Includes**  
Sonic The Hedgehog  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
Knuckles The Echidna  
Amy Rose  
Cream The Rabbit  
Cosmo  
Rouge The Bat  
Shadow The Hedgehog  
Dr. Eggman  
Bocoe, Decoe, and Bukkun  
Mina The Mongoose  
Ash The Mongoose  
Nicole  
Thalia Evans  
Crysakimia "Crysaki" Hedgehog  
Ben2k9  
Metal Sonic Overlord  
Christopher "Chris" Thorndyke (18)  
Terrios Manazia  
Ebony  
and the Metarex

**Unknown Characters Info**  
Crysakimia "Crysaki" Hedgehog  
17 years old and an attitude to match. A cool blue colored hedgehog with white stripes resembling Shadow. Differences between these two are not just color though but also the four extra quills Crysaki has. Strong Steel enforced boots, and armour plated gloves along with shades. Weaponry and skills include Martial Arts, Chaos Manipulation, Agility, two Plasma Rifles, two Sabres and two energy beam swords.  
He landed on Earth after breeching dimensional barriers, not knowing where he was. Originally from 3000 years before, this latest twist is proving a little too much.

Ben2k9  
17 years old and a total brute. Originally from Tikal's tribe 3000 years ago, the Echidna got blasted forward and ended up having his body clad in robotic implants to survive, but this now makes him stronger, smarter, and more lethal.

Thalia Evans  
Just one kewl chick living it up.  
This hedgehog has style. White with blue strips and normal gravity bending quills, she likes to rock and roll on her guitar and cause chaos for people.

Terrios Manazia  
25 years old. A ginger cat who's tried living a quiet life but always seems to lead to trouble. Now living and working for Ebony of The Groovy Train Cafe, the young dark cat Ebony tries to teach him to control the skills and magic's he holds. His one problem is the Crystal around his neck, cursed with an ever multiplying spell of 9 lives.

Nicole  
Crysaki's personal A.I. Created by the Haxorz team, Crysaki encountered after accidentally jumping dimensions once, she has been an invaluable asset to keeping Crysaki alive and alert as well as operating his labs and ships. Without this sexy fox hologram/A.I then Crysaki would definitely be history!

**Sonic Adventures: Final Blow**

**Prologue**  
Location - Uncharted System/Aboard Starship _Thunderhawk Omega 098_  
Date Stamp - 6 months earlier / Time Stamp - Cosmo's Death: T- 2m

The blackness of space surrounded the silently floating construction of steel and alloy that comprised of the triangular shape of a ship. Two long wings stemmed out from its large mass, angled towards the ship's nose, with a smaller pair in-between these wings and the ships bulkhead. Plasma turrets and cannons as well as torpedo tubes lined along the outstretched wings of the crafts. The ship looked like a bird of prey, drifting in the silent night and stillness of space. Although small, the _Tunderhawk Omega_ was a formidable opponent to any who dared challenge it. But out here in uncharted territory, not much ever seemed to stir. Not even a sighting of Metarex. The last anyone had seen of any Metarex was in Subspace, the strange mechanical murderers had been rocketing through to rendezvous somewhere. Whatever was going on it was keeping them busy.

The bridge was dim and calm, the odd display panel flashing nearby as scans were carried out. The light from the screens and the stars shining through the super enforced glass screen the viewed outside lay across the command chair. In it the cool blue fur from the occupying hedgehog glistened a strange blue silver. Crysaki laid back in his seat with his legs crossed and hands behind hi head, sleeping soundly. He needed all the sleep he could get after the nightmares he'd been recently experiencing.  
Originally he'd ventured into space trying to track down Ben2k9, who had vanished along with an orbital space station not long ago. On board had been his legion of robotic and cybotic followers. If only he'd caught him. But unfortunately his quest had been halted after a brush with the Metarex and since then had been gathering info on the new threat; especially when he found out Overlord had joined them and was now commanding half the fleet himself. Crysaki seemed so much more relaxed having sent Thalia back home to Earth; he didn't want to be constantly worrying about someone else's safety. Now he could rest, but unfortunately that rest he wanted was about to become the last thing on his mind.

Suddenly a claxon went off as lights flared up all over the ship and startling the young hedgehog, causing him to fall out of his seat.  
"Get up you fool!" A warm voice sounded through the bridge with irritation in its voice. "This is a priority 10! Repeat! Priority 10!"  
Crysaki pulled himself up and looked over at the holographic pedestal near his seat. "Priority 10?" Crysaki asked in puzzlement. He thought a second and repeated the words before his eyes widened with realisation. That was the alarm for an ID Transponder flat-lining, a sort of homing chip he used to make sure people were still alive and well. "Show me!" He ordered.  
A sleek looking young vixen appeared on the holographic pedestal, vibrant colors constantly showing her mood and expressions. Lights and symbols danced around and through her slim attractive and translucent body. The A.I, Nicole, turned and brought up a view screen in front of Crysaki who had settled back down in his chair.  
"As you can see," she started, "all the ID transponders you gave the crew of the _Blue Typhoon_ have flat-lined, besides _Cream The Rabbit_ and _Espio the Chameleon_".  
Crysaki looked over the screen for a second and then turned to Nicole, his face straight. "Check all signals, analyse the data, and make sure this isn't an error." He ordered. "Nothing could have knocked them all out at once!"  
"I'm on it!" Nicole responded, vanishing again.

Time passed slowly for the hedgehog. He was young, and alone. Everyone he knew besides Thalia were on that ship. They'd all taken care of him and helped him around when he turned up. He just hoped they were ok. He'd taken a shine to Tails, the kid was a complete wiz with mechanics, a genius, and it impressed him even with his smarts. Tails had helped him construct the _Thunderhawk_ back on Earth before they left, and there new friend Cosmo had helped paint it. The three of them had signed there names under the ships own title on the bulkhead. It was the only thing that kept faith in the hedgehog, knowing that his friends would be ok. He often stepped outside onto the bulkhead to stare at the signatures. Crysaki didn't have any family, he had no idea if he ever did, all he knew was that he'd been raised by Echidnas and then somehow ended up 3000 year in the future. To him, Tails and Cosmo were the only family he had left. They were like brother and sister to him, just as Sonic, Knuckles, and Thalia were. He couldn't imagine life without them, and he couldn't imagine going back to how his life used to be either.

His thoughts were disrupted as Nicole reappeared and looked at him, her face tight yet sorrowful. It confused Crysaki. "Report?" He quickly asked and Nicole refreshed the view screen. All the names on the list had been highlighted blue which meant error.  
"The ID Transponders have all been damaged due to heavy damage, radiation, shocks, and various other reasons." Nicole reported as Crysaki read the data. "Sonic' transponder has flat lined due to excessive energy increase. Analysis suggests he's transformed into Supersonic. So in short, all ID Transponders have malfunctioned.  
"Phew, great!" Crysaki sighed with relieve until Nicole butted in with more. "All accept one." "What?" Crysaki' attention was back on the screen as it displayed one single file marked in red meaning a legitimate flat-line... someone had died. He sat rigid in his seat as he watched the file display itself. He began to shed a tear while gritting his teeth in frustration, watching one single name appear with a photo. It was true, they were dead, and he hadn't even been there to do anything.  
Crysaki stared at the screen for several minutes before Nicole interrupted again, her voice calm, soft, and steady, trying not to disturb him too much. "Crysaki?" She asked. "What is it?" Crysaki' voice answered back low with uncontrolled sorrow in it.  
"I hate to bring this to your attention now but we have a problem!" She continued and brought up another screen displaying the Sol System, with Earth smack in the center of the screen. "It's Overlord. His fleet are moving towards Earth and will arrive in approximately 1 hour and 30 minutes. And there's more!" She paused a second to double check the data and then continued. "They have an _Orbital Cannon_ with them... there preparing to attack Earth!"  
Crysaki wiped his eyes clear and then turned to Nicole, his face now full of sorrow and anger. His eyes burned with hatred and the killer instincts people could usually tell in battle was shown blazing in his face as he grabbed the controls and yanked them back towards his seat. "Nicole, prepare Subspace jump! And get the _Transient Warp Drive_ online. Prepare the _Chaos Drive_ and charge all weapons. We're heading for Earth!"

The _Thunderhawk Omega_ suddenly accelerated and U-turned before jumping into Subspace and engaging the Warp Drive, something no one would be stupid enough to ever do, warp speed inside Subspace, but he was in a hurry.

Crysaki prepared himself as the ship accelerated. His eyes fell on the still open ID Transponder report and he whispered the name listed while a tear rolled from his eye. "Cosmo..."


	2. Chapter 1: A journey home

**Chapter 1: A journey home  
**Location - Subspace/Aboard Hybrid Starship _Blue Typhoon Egg Crimson  
_Date Stamp - 6 months earlier / Time Stamp - Cosmo's Death: 1H Elapsed

The great big bulk of what used to be the _Blue Typhoon_ drifted through Subspace heading back towards earth. Metal scraped and screeched as it wobbled and twisted, the huge frame work of the ship slowly collapsing more. Joined at the rear was Dr.Eggman's own craft, the _Egg Crimson_, helping out with the ships integrity and providing power now that the _Master Emerald_ had shattered.

The ship was very quiet. It was almost as if the ship was running itself. No one could be seen or heard, and lights dimmed in places. Everyone had gathered in what was left of the canteen.  
By the doorway stood Knuckles as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, contemplating. Rouge stood not too far away in the shadows, also contemplating the recent events. At the table Amy sat with a cup of Tea while looking on half asleep, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Cream and Cheese lay across her lap; the emotion of the last few hours had worn them out and now they slept still sobbing. The Chaotix, Vector, Charmy, and Espio all sat at the other table, staring at each other as if wondering what to do next. Lastly, Sonic stood in the far corner. His eyes lowered and arms crossed as he leaned back. He pondered everything that had happened, and how he'd let Tails down. Sonic knew that he'd never be able to forget it, nor would the young fox have his faith in Sonic restored for a long time. Meanwhile, Chris sat in the secondary control room, monitoring there journey while conversed in small talk with Eggman over the COM channel. Eggman still sat in his command chair on the bridge of his ship. Decoe and Bocoe casually arguing over something in the background while Bukkun hid in the corner. But where was Tails?

His room had been torn up, battered and blackened from the fight, he'd tried to tidy it up the best he could. But none of it felt the same anymore. Tails lay beneath his bed sheets, his eyes sore as he still wept at his loss. Even beneath these warm comforting sheets he felt cold and num. He was lost and alone, and felt nothing but the pain in his heart as his mind stayed focused on Cosmo. From his bed he gazed at the photo of him and his friends from a party he'd helped Cosmo arrange no more than a few weeks ago. He kept his gaze on Cosmo and her sweet smile, remembering the time he'd spent with her, how he'd been willing to put everything on the line for her, and her promise to return home with him. The young fox buried his head in his pillow as he cried some more.

Chris remained to work in the control room, checking all the systems were fine. All seemed quiet until the scanners started to bleep from tracking an object. It was travelling at high velocity and showing no signs of slowing down. 3000 clicks and closing. "Dr.Eggman!" Chris reported to the genius, hoping to confirm the readings. Immediately a response came back. "Yes, Chris!" The doctor sounded over the COM. "We've seen it too!"  
"What's going on?" Sonic asked as he stepped into the control room with Knuckles and Rouge in tow. "There's something following us!" Chris replied, returning his attention to the sensors. "An object travelling at high speed." Dr.Eggman's voice came over the COM again. "Object identified... it's definitely a ship!" Chris checked his readings once more. "2000 clicks." He began to report. "1750... 1500... 1250... 1000... 750... 500... 250..."

Tails remained in his room crying, buried deep inside his own sorrow. He couldn't let go of everything that had happened. He wished it hadn't been him who fired the _Sonic Driver_, that someone else could have. But then, he wouldn't have had it any other way. He would have wanted it to him. No! Cosmo would have wanted it to be him. Still, at least he knew if was dun out of love and not by someone else like Eggman who would have just done what had to be done without remorse. Although this thought made him feel a bit better about the ordeal, he had one more thing weighing on him heavily... guilt. He couldn't shake it, and it would most likely be there for a long time to come.  
As he was surrounded by the quietness of his dimly lit room, he soon began to hear something. A dim hum which rapidly developed into a roar and as it did he heard a voice, a familiar voice, and it was screaming in rage. No sooner had these sounds come that they had already gone, and a bright flash shot by his window. Tails forgot all his worries for a while and made his way to the control room.

"It's gone!" Chris reported in astonishment. "That ship blew right past us!" The COM clicked on once again. "That's because it was in warp speed while here in subspace." Eggman reported to Chris. "Who ever was piloting that thing must be suicidal! But we'll find out soon. I managed to get a second long transmission from its ID Transponder as it passed."  
"It was Crysaki!" Tails said calmly as he walked in to view the screens. His fur looked ragged and worn in this light, his eyes pale and dull. The fox had been through a lot and it showed. Sonic looked on at him with a concerned gaze, he looked worse than he could have imagined.  
"What do you mean it was Crysaki?" Knuckles asked as the fox entered the room. "I just know." Tails answered quietly. "I heard him." "I don't get what you mean." Chris responded, turning to look at his friend. Eggman popped up on a view screen with a bunch of sensor data. His huge face, bushy moustache and pink nose took nearly the whole screen. "Tails is right!" He reported. "That was the _Thunderhawk Omega 098_." "I wonder where he's off to in a hurry." Knuckles questioned while looking out of the main window. "My data shows he's heading straight back to Earth!" Eggman answered. "But things don't look good. My readings indicate an armada gathering near the Moon and preparing a strike on Earth. And they have an _Orbital Cannon_ with them."  
"What!" Sonic' attention was suddenly caught. "There going to hit Earth?" "Yes, Sonic." Eggman replied, his face dark and serious. "And your friend, Crysaki, is heading straight for them!"

"Status on the Cannon!" The dark mass of metal ordered as it stared out at the view of Earth. "Approximately 2 Minutes, Sir!" A nearby Metarex reported. Metal Overlord, once known simply as Metal Sonic, gazed upon what would soon be his conquest and chuckled. His red piercing L.E.D eyes flared with intense colour. He could hardly wait. "Excellent." He gave his approval, something about his voice sending chills down the spine of anyone who could hear him. "It won't be long now!"  
"Sir!" A Metarex by a sensor station called over in alarm. "Subspace rupture off to starboard!" "What!" Overlord stomped over to the station, flattening the Metarex with a single hand. He looked on as the sensors displayed data. A second later and a flash of light, then a ship came tearing into view, its weapons hot and locked onto them.  
"Crysaki!" Overlord began as he looked on at the Thunderhawk. "Long time no see. But I'm afraid you're too late this time!"


	3. Chapter 2: Surrender or Die

**Chapter 2: Surrender or Die**  
Location - Sol System / In orbit around Earth  
Date Stamp - 6 months earlier / Time Stamp - Cosmo's Death: 1H 30m Elapsed

The space around Earth sat still, motionless, silent. The light from the shining blue planet was nothing more than a mere glimpse of light here in the void known as space, yet it seemed to be the victim to many of the galaxies troubles. Today was no exception however as the large fleet of remaining Metarex formed an Armada just outside the perimeter of the Moon. Led by the dark robotic nightmare which had betrayed its creator, Metal Overlord was obeyed by his fleet no matter what the request. Not out of respect of leadership, but out of fear that they'd be destroyed by there lord if they disobeyed.

The darkness in space began to glow and ripple, then a sharp blinding sapphire light followed by white. A bright hole in space appeared, shimmering in the darkness. The Subspace rupture sat there, silent, as if nothing more going to happen, yet something about its appearance still seemed foreboding. Another flash of light and suddenly a ship came tearing out of Subspace, heading directly for the Metarex Armada with its weapons hot and blazing as it opened fire.

On the bridge of the _Thunderhawk Omega_, Crysaki wrestled with the controls to pull off impossible maneuvers, taking down as many Metarex ships as possible. Since he'd left Earth Crysaki had encountered several alien species and most with advance technology. It had been useful for him as he had been given the chance to upgrade his weapons as well as create new systems, the ship would have been harmless to this fleet otherwise.  
The plasma turrets and cannons glowed with viscous intent as they fired there shaped projectiles and hit there targets. Anyone who got in the way would perish. With the size and speed of this ship it was lethal, not one of the Armada could hit the _Tunderhawk_ as it sped past its targets and hosing them down with fire.

"Don't you think your overdoing this just a little bit?" Nicole appeared on the holographic pedestal and looked at him concerned while her subroutines check the ships systems. "We're pushing everything to maximum just so you can have fun with a bit of target practice. Agreed that they are a threat, but still..."  
"Shut up, Nicole!" Crysaki snapped as he flipped the ship over to dodge an incoming missile. "I know what I'm doing!" "Ok then." She replied with an annoyed tone to her voice. "But I'm warning you..." She paused a second and then looked over at a view screen. "I have an incoming signal." She looked at Crysaki puzzled and then continued. "It's from Overlord."  
"Huh?" Crysaki looked over, bringing the ship to a halt. "What does that tin can want? He's not about to _say we come in peace._"  
Nicole activated the view screen to Crysaki' left as he looked into it. Metal Overlord's face appeared and chuckled at him. "Well." Crysaki started. "Not often we get phone calls by mad mechanical psychos. Wadda want?" "I want you to surrender!" Overlord replied, his synthetic voice deep and foreboding. "Surrender?" The hedgehog questioned. "Are your sure you have the right hedgehog? I never knew I would actually consider such a thing." His sarcastic tone only enraged the machine some more while Nicole came through with update. "Bad news Crysaki! Overlord's got NPG's on those ships!" Crysaki pondered a second. NPG's… _Neon Pulse Generators_ … one shot from those could slice the ship open like it was butter!  
"That's correct, construct." Overlord continued, adding insult to Nicole who hated been called what she basically was... a computer construct. "As you will now see, my fleet has locked on to you and if you do not surrender then you will be destroyed!"  
"Crysaki! We're lit up like a Christmas tree! There all locked on!" Nicole warned in alarm. Crysaki just smirked at the view screen while nodding to Nicole with a simple gesture of _you know what to do_. Overlord was getting impatient.  
"What will it be hedgehog? Surrender or die?" Crysaki smiled at the animated metal and just sat back in his seat. "Well you know I could be destroyed if it wasn't for the fact, as your sensors will now show, that I have four plasma turrets, two plasma cannons, and a Chaos Array all targeted and locked on to you!" The hedgehog chuckled as he heard Overlord growl. "Now you can either surrender or be wiped out." Crysaki continued. "But since I don't surrender, and neither do you, I suppose we're stuck in a position of stale mate."  
The _Thunderhawk _slowly moved into a stable orbit around Earth, facing the Armada and keeping all its weapons locked on. Crysaki got himself comfortable and made his last reply.  
"In short, _tin head_, I'll sit here all day targeting you waiting for the slightest movement if I have to. You won't be getting past me!"  
Crysaki cut the transmission off and got ready to take a nap. Nicole looked at him slightly confused and worried, but knew the hedgehog had something up his sleeves. "You know what you're doing, right?" She asked. "Don't worry!" Crysaki replied. "You know what to do. Keep me informed."  
With that Nicole vanished and Crysaki stared at the stars beyond the glass that made the front of the bridge. Cosmo played on his mind. What happened? How did she die? Why?  
The hedgehog remained quiet and just watched as the time went by, no one making a move. "And now to see how impatient you'll get..."


	4. Chapter 3: Carnage before avengence?

**Chapter 3: Carnage before avengence?**  
Location - Sol System / In orbit around Earth  
Date Stamp - 6 months earlier / Time Stamp - Cosmo's Death: 2D 3H 23m Elapsed

Fourdays had past as the _Thunderhawk Omega_ sat in high orbit around Earth, its weapons still hot as they remained on and locked to their targets. The Metarex fleet were no different. There weapons glowed with heat from the prolonged charge, waiting for their order to fire. It seemed like weeks had past as both sides sat there almost in a sort of staring contest.

Metal Overlord stood by the window on the command deck, looking out upon the great blue planet and his enemy. He knew that no matter how weak this creature of flesh and blood was compared to him, the hedgehog would not back down. He had to come up with new tactics.

On the bridge of the _Tunderhawk_, Crysaki sat asleep in his chair. It had been too long a wait for Overlord to make a mistake and he was rapidly losing patience. He didn't like to admit it, but the hedgehog knew he may well have to attack first. He would have to break the stale mate. He couldn't stand being stuck in space for days on end, not moving, and alone, unable to visit friends or mourn after those he'd lost.  
He slowly arose from the chair after his sleep, looking for a coffee to give him a quick boost. Nicole appeared on the pedestal next to him as he got up. "Morning, _sleepyhead_!" She greeted with a smile as she checked the computers systems for the light settings. "Sleep well?"  
"Yeah, sort of." He replied as he stretched. "Thanks. Oh, and leave the lights. I like this dim lighting. Has a nice feel to it." "As you wish." The construct replied as she went about checking the rest of the systems. "Just so you know." she continued. "The turrets and cannons are still fully charged and locked on. Their capacitors are holding but I don't know just how much longer they can hold like this. The _Chaos Array_ however is fine, and the _Chaos Drive_ is operational."  
Crysaki finished a cup of coffee and fetched another as he listened. "Good!" He replied to her. "We may well need to use it at some point."  
Nicole stared at him wide eyed a moment before starting a lecture. "What do you mean, _use it_!" She went on. "You know as well as I do that the _Chaos Array_ is our emergency weapon. You know how much power that thing needs and just how much it fires. You also know it was designed to fire one shot only as it will tear this ship apart while firing!" She paused a second while she considered relating to a particular time. "You remember when Thalia got captured about 3 months ago by the Metarex? We spent a week looking for her. When we found her you also found the _Blue Typhoon_ taking heavy fire from a Metarex Dreadnaught. At the same time, it turned out Cosmo was on that Metarex ship."  
Crysaki suddenly short her a glare that could have frozen hell itself as Nicole mentioned his friend's name. "Don't remind me of what I already know, Nicole!" Crysaki snapped, the memory still fresh in his mind and how they both almost died. It was hard to accept his friend was gone, and the rescue now seemed all but pointless. "Crysaki." Nicole continued. "You nearly destroyed ustaking hits for the _Blue Typhoon_, you stopped it from being destroyed. But you also used the _Chaos Array_, while you had Cosmo on board. The ship was torn to shreds. You almost died! BOTH OF YOU!"  
Crysaki' temper was starting to boil as she whittled on at him. "Shut up, Nicole!" He shouted, his face screwing up with anger. "I remember clearly. True we almost died, the ship was torn apart. But we still survived!"  
"Well then." Nicole continued to argue. "What will happen this time? The ship had to be rebuilt onboard the _Blue Typhoon_, and we couldn't make it as strong as it would have been if built back in _Delta Base_! We could possibly be vaporised this time around. It's a shame as I was beginning to get a feel for this pile of junk."  
Crysaki looked down at the deck. She was right. The ship wasn't strong enough. If he fired the _Chaos Array_ then that would be it. But he had no choice. He was about to reply when Nicole interrupted him once more. This time with a notice.  
"I have an incoming transmission." Nicole informed him. "It's from _Delta Base_. It's Thalia! She must have got home safely after all!" Crysaki sighed with relief and then smiled softly before sitting down in his chair again. "Secure the channel and patch it through." He ordered.  
The main view screen in front of him flickered brought up the picture of a hedgehog. Her fur was pure white, nearly enough to blind someone. Stripes lined her smooth gravity surrendering quills in a beautiful shimmering blue. Her quills were naturally allot longer than most but looked great none the less. A long bushy quiff curved down over her face, flowing in any air that breezed past gently. Sunglasses sat atop her head, their tint shining from the lights above. She wore a tight fitting blue t-shirt and some blue jeans, all of which seemed to go together. Her eye's gleamed at him in beautiful sapphire as she smiled, happy see Crysaki' face once again. Indeed she was stunningly attractive to him, but was content being single even though his mind had ideas about other girls he knew.  
Crysaki smiled at the screen, happy to see her as she appeared. "Long time no see!" Thalia greeted as he looked at her. "I've been monitoring you from down here since yesterday. How long have you been there?" "Aboutfour day's now." he replied. "I'm glad you're safe. You really don't want to be up here."  
"I kinda guessed from the readings." She replied with a smile. "You think you can think of a way to deal with them before the _Blue Typhoon_ returns home?" "Returns home?" Crysaki questioned. He hadn't even considered that, nor had he checked. He had run so fast to get here that nothing else even occurred to him. "Why yes." Thalia answered. "According to these sensors there heading back now. Infact, they should be in orbit in around3 hours." Crysaki suddenly straightened up nodded to Nicole. "Sorry Thalia, we'll have to talk later." With that, the transmission was cut off.  
"What do we do, Nicole?" Crysaki asked, looking at sensor data. "The only thing we can do!" She replied. "Make them make the first move. As long as those NPG's have been charged, they'll need about 5 minutes to cool after they fire." Crysaki looked at her and smiled. "In that case, Nicole, drop all weapons power. I have a plan!"

Overlord continued to stare out across the view. His patience could hold. After all, he was a machine. They didn't have emotions. He knew the hedgehog would soon attack and then die. He was right, in some respects anyway.  
One of the Metarex approached him in a state of alarm. "Sir!" It began. "The ship has fired a torpedo! It's targeting this bridge. All other weapons are offline. I believe they've overloaded."  
"Good!" Overlord replied with a hint of amusement. "Raise the shields to take the torpedo, then open fire!" "Very good, my lord!" The Metarex immediately started giving orders. Metal Overlord looked on further and began to laugh as he watched the incoming missile. "That mistake will cost you dearly, hedgehog!"

Crysaki watched as the torpedo impacted and dissolved, causing no damage as it hit the Metarex shields. No sooner had the torpedo dispersed that the fleet opened fire on the _Thunderhawk_.  
"Raise the shields!" Crysaki ordered as the fire from the fleet rained down on the ship. The _Thunderhawk_ buckled and shook as it took the fire, and was soon safe again.  
"Shields are drained!" Nicole reported. "You have 5 minutes before there weapons coils cool down. Bringing weapons back online. Make the best of it!" "I will!" Crysaki replied, as he took hold of the controls and gunned it towards the fleet. Soon total chaos ensued as more of the fleet vanished from the vicious attack.

"How much longer?" Knuckles moaned as he stood watching space pass by the ship. He was use to being on _Angel Island_, where it was open air, sweet, refreshing, and cool. "Not that long now!" Chris replied as he continued to navigate the ship through Subspace. "I just hope things are clear by time we get there." "And what if it's a war zone?" Rouge butted in as she stood in the corner of the control room. "We don't want to get killed in cross fire after all we've been through!" "Rouge has a point!" Chris continued and keyed the COM to the _Egg Crimson_. "Dr.Eggman. What's the news on the Metarex Armada!"  
There was a momentary buzz of static and then the doctor's voice came through loud and clear. "Their still there!" He reported in. "But they've been sat in formation doing nothing for the past two days. That is until five minutes ago. Your friend must know we're coming, he's just started a war back there!"  
"That's not good!" Knuckles interrupted. "We can't just go flying in there and pretend nothings happening." "Your right!" Chris carried on. "And we can't fight in this condition, it's too risky! We need to get everyone down to the surface without being attacked."  
"We could always use the rocket the Chaotix have!" Sonic answered as he stepped into the control room. "Some of us will have to stay incase we're needed, but I'm sure the Chaotix could take Amy, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, and Tails back to Earth."  
"Why Tails?" Chris questioned curiously. Sonic shook his head and looked at Chris. "Because." He answered. "Tails has been through a lot as it is. It's best if he's left to get on with things as soon as he can without going straight into a fight."  
"That's for me to decide, Sonic." Tails had been listening in the doorway the whole time. He hadn't been seen in two days. He's remained in his room, quiet and secluded. "I want to stay!" "Tails." Sonic began but was cut off by the young fox. "Don't _Tails_ me, Sonic! This is my ship! And if I want to stay, then that's up to me."  
Sonic looked at his young friend. Tails had grown up a lot over the years, but never so much as he had while they'd been travelling through space. He smiled. "Ok, Tails!" Sonic replied softly. "If that's what you want."  
Sonic looked over to Knuckles who was already heading out the door. "Ok Knuckles! Get everyone together and get them going!" "Why me?" Rouge protested as Knuckles grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out the door. Sonic, Tails, and Chris looked at each other and nodded.

Crysaki was flinging the controls of the ship about like whips. Ships were burning and crashing in to each other as he attacked one after another. His weapons blazed, leaving nothing but smouldering, burnt, and vaporised metal in there wake.  
Just then a Subspace rupture appeared and the _Blue Typhoon_ came tearing out of Subspace. As it did, the little red rocket of the Chaotix left the ship and rocketed towards Earth. "Good to see ya!" Crysaki keyed the COM as they appeared in view and took station around the moon. "You been missing a hell of a party."  
"Sorry we missed the fun." Tails replied back. "We've been emmm... dealing with things." Crysaki' voice lowered as he took on a more serious and solemn posture. "Yes, I know. Tell me, is Cosmo... really..." There was a momentary break in the COM. Tails drew a single tear as he heard his loved ones name spoken. He slowly keyed the COM again to reply. "Yes, Crysaki. She's... gone." Crysaki' shook his head. The idea that it was all true stung him hard. But right now he had things to do!

Metal Overlord looked out at the ensuing battle. Crysaki had indeed outsmarted even him, impressive for a weak living creature! But now he had to find a way of ending this, and the opportunity he needed had been handed to him on a silver platter as he spotted the little red rocket heading towards Earth.  
"Smart of you, Sonic!" Overlord spoke to himself as he watched. "Remove the weakest among you while the strongest do all the work. Removing the weak chains that hold you back. Very smart indeed."  
Overlord marched to the center of the control room and stared at the sensors on screen. "Prepare the _Orbital Cannon_!" He ordered. "Take out that rocket! See how you like, this hedgehogs!"

Everyone was busy in the assault now. The _Blue Typhoon Egg Crimson_ hybrid fired a salvo of missiles while the _Tunderhawk_ continued its attack. Nicole came up with a report. "Crysaki!" She alarmed him. "The _Orbital Cannon_ is online! There charging it! It's locked onto the Chaotix' rocket! The Chaotix, Amy, Cream, and Rouge are on that ship!"  
What? Now? Them? After everything that had happened, Overlord was now going so low as to take out was could be classified as a civilian ship? That was going just too far!  
The _Thunderhawk_ swung around and headed for the control room. Crysaki disabled all the safeties and began firing all weapons upon the large bridge of the cannon. With the safeties off, the turrets and cannons onboard began to fire a stream of plasma, not stopping to cool for a moment. Crysaki was desperate. He had to take them out! "Charge the _Chaos Array_!" Crysaki ordered. Nicole began the process but it was already too late for that!  
"The cannons firing!" Tails shouted over to Chris. "There targeting the Chaotix!" "What!" Chris shouted with alarm. Sonic butted in looking through the glass out towards his home planet and the little rocket. "No! Amy! Cream! Cheese! Rouge!"  
The Cannon fired and sent stream of energy towards the little rocket. On board, the crew screamed in alarm as they watched the beam of light head straight for them. "No! Amy! I don't want to die!" Cream screamed while clinging to Cheese.  
There was no stopping the Cannon! The turrets and cannons on the _Thunderhawk_ overloaded and exploded. The ship was defenceless. In the carnage Crysaki had managed to destroy the Control Room, but Metal Overlord survived and stood floating amongst the wreckage, laughing! "You fool!" He spoke. "You're too late to save you friends now!" Crysaki growled at him and replied. "We'll see about that!"

There was a blinding flash of light, streaking through space as it looped over the energy beam from the orbital cannon and directly into the path of fire between the cannon and the Chaotix' rocket. The _Tunderhawk_ shook and tore apart as the beam struck. The hull blistered, melted, and boiled away, showing the frame which soon dissolved. The ship began to break apart from the blast.  
"I wasn't ready!" Nicole yelled as the ship was knocked about. "I know!" Crysaki shouted. Nicole began to flicker and distort in the display. "My memory core, my program... Crysaki... I'm losing it... AAAAGGGHHH!" She screamed and vanished in a burst of light as the bridge tore apart seam to seam. "Nicole!" Crysaki shouted as she disappeared. "AAGH!"  
The ship flew apart in several directions, and then as the energy beam ended, a blinding flash appeared as the _Tunderhawk Omega 098_ exploded and vanished from sight.


	5. Chapter 4: Payback

**Chapter 4: Payback**  
Location - Sol System / In orbit around Earth  
Date Stamp - 6 months earlier / Time Stamp - Cosmo's Death: 2D 4H 10m Elapsed

Space had suddenly become calm and still, more than usual. It was almost as if someone had pressed the stop button on time as everything came to a standstill. The Earth shone brightly as though it was a star itself, it's green lands and shimmering blue sees gleaming like nothing anyone had ever seen. But this beauty could not compensate for the mass destruction that lay in orbit as the _Thunderhawk Omega 098_ was turned into nothing more than smoke, fire, and debris that scattered across the vast view.

On board the _Blue Typhoon Egg Crimson_ hybrid Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Chris, and Eggman all looked on at the sight and the sudden realisation of the cannons power dawned on them. This could be as strong as the _Eclipse Cannon_ back on _Space Colony Ark!  
_"Crysaki!" Tails screamed in horror as the ship vanished before their eyes. "No!" He slammed his fist down on a control display filled with anger and despair. He had definitely been through too much of late and this was just cutting the wounds deeper. "How many more? How many more have to die?"  
Sonic looked over at his life long friend and could only imagine the pain he was being put through. He was about to say something when Chris spoke up. "Hey, wait! Out there!" Chris pointed to the mass of cloud and flame as it finally dissipated.

In the darkness, floating amongst the wreckage, an object remained still and silent. It shimmered and flicked as if it's whole surface was charged with electricity and then slowly died down.  
Crysaki slowly opened his eyes. He felt woozy and a slight sense of vertigo kicked in but after a moment he was fine once again. He was bruised and battered with cuts across his eye, but he seemed alright. "Why do I always do that?" He muttered to himself, thinking over the actions he'd just taken, just like a few weeks earlier.  
"Damn good thing I listen to Nicole!" He coughed as he patted the shield generator strapped to his belt. The damage had been too much though and the device flickered and died. Crysaki tore it off and lobbed it away before checking his belt to see if he'd grabbed Nicole's memory matrix. Indeed. The data crystal was snug inside his belt and safe. Crysaki gave a slight breath of relief as he turned and saw that the Chaotix and everyone else on board had made it safely.  
After a moment of collecting his thoughts, he turned towards the cannon and saw Metal Overlord floating near it, laughing. Crysaki was confused. He'd just destroyed the control room, the cannon was un-operational, and he'd stopped the attack. Why was Overlord laughing? Static buzzed over his COM earpiece and Tails voice started to break through. "Crysaki? Crysaki! Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, Tails!" Crysaki responded while paying no real attention. "I'm just a bit..." Crysaki froze and suddenly realised what was going on. The _Orbital Cannon_ was still active. It was fully charged and pointed right at him! But how? There was no way to control it now.  
"Hm hm hmmmm!" Overlord chuckled while watching the hedgehog. "You really thought that destroying the controls would stop this? No you fool! I myself am directly interfaced with the _Orbital Cannon_, and I merely need to point!" With that said, Overlord pointed directly at Crysaki who froze as the cannon ignited again and the beam raced towards him. This time it seemed like certain death!  
"Crysaki!" Sonic screamed down the COM as the beam approached the hedgehog at high velocity. Crysaki stood his ground and grinned as he stared death in the face. His white stripes began to glow with a brilliant light as he held his hands out as if greeting death. Crysaki had never really had any offensive attacks, he'd been too weak, but he made it a habit of turning things against people and that's what he intended as he concentrated on the beam. Just as it was about to strike him his eyes narrowed and he yelled as if giving a command. "_Chaos Charge_!"

The blast impacted the hedgehog and, for a brief moment, the light that ignited from the contact blinded all on lookers. Eventually there sight cleared only to see the hedgehog in what appeared to be a wrestling match with the beam. Crysaki seemed to be pushing against the massive laser as it attacked him, but he was actually absorbing the energy. This wouldn't hold out forever however, there was only so much he could take and he was closing that limit fast.

"Crysaki!" Tails shouted down the COM to him. "I know I don't know the full extent of _Chaos Energy_ or the powers it can give! But I do know that you won't be able to handle much more! Your going to die if you don't move!" "Tails!" Crysaki replied, grunting and snorting at the stress as he held it all back. "There's just me between the planet and this cannon. I don't know about you, but I'd rather die trying to stop this than let it wipe out the ground below!"  
Crysaki thought a moment while struggling against the surge; his strength was starting to give in. Sure he was ready to die before harm came to anyone down below, but he wasn't ready to die yet. He thought as fast as he could, time was of the essence, it was going to fast, he needed more time, what to do? If only the _Blue Typhoon_ had a cannon, but in the state the ship was in he very much doubted it. That's when it hit him. A cannon. That's all the ship needed, and luckily for them, that's what they had.  
Crysaki screamed out as he took the pent up energy and fired back against the cannon, fighting the beam inch by inch. Eventually the cannon stopped firing as it prepared to charge up another assault. The hedgehog clenched his teeth tight and quickly yelled into the COM. "Tails! There's only one way to finish this! Listen carefully!"

Overlord looked on at the hedgehog who remained floating in space. He was certainly resilient. It was interesting and definitely impressive. It was a shame he would have to be destroyed. Otherwise Overlord would have considered taking Crysaki for study. He checked his signals to check the charge capacitors, only to see them suddenly die. Overlord looked around and stared at the hedgehog in disbelief.

Crysaki finished explaining his plan and everyone gave a cry of approval. This would be tough but worth it. Crysaki looked around the wreckage floating with him, and there it was. The _Chaos Array_! Still intact and operational. Perfect. Using that by himself should help a bit.  
Crysaki concentrated hard and fanned his hands out towards the _Orbital Cannon_ and grinned as his hands started to charge up with the stored up energy he'd taken. "Time for a little power failure." He muttered to himself and then unleashed the pent up energy. The beam soared across space and directly into the cannon. Wires and cables severed as the beam flashed over them, slicing though like a surgeon in an operation. Overlord screamed with anger as his connection was suddenly cut off.  
Crysaki stopped and pulled back as he taunted the metal menace. Overlord was fuming and charged up a bolt before unleashing it at the hedgehog. Crysaki swiftly moved towards the _Chaos Array_. It was still charged. Great! The hedgehog thumbed around for the manual release and unleashed its fury on the Metal Sonic.  
There was a bright flash as the menace was engulfed and all seemed fine for a moment, until the blast cleared and Overlord remained. A shield rippled and shimmered around Overlord as a sphere. That was just what he expected, but it didn't matter right now as his plan was already in motion.  
Crysaki smirked at him. "Well, shields may all be good." He gloated. "But who's that stealing your cannon while you're playing with me?"  
Crysaki pointed over to the _Blue Typhoon_ where Knuckles was heaving the still intact _Orbital Cannon_ into place while Sonic sped around it, hot wiring and hooking cables all over the device. Overlord, caught off guard for a moment was suddenly struck backwards before Crysaki heaved the _Chaos Array_ a fair distance from the robot.

Metal Sonic Overlord was now sand-wedged. The _Blue Typhoon_ on one side, Crysaki and the Chaos Array on the other.  
"Ha ha ha haaa!" Overlord laughed. "You really think two cannons is going to stop me?" "That's not what we thought at all actually!" Sonic responded with his signature grin planted firmly and smugly on his muzzle. "Ready, Crysaki?"  
Crysaki thrust his hands inside two cable access ports that lined to top of the huge device.  
Tails was still confused by this plan. Crysaki was going to use the _Chaos Array_ to bring down Overlords shields and they would fire the _Orbital Cannon_ on him afterwards. But how was Crysaki going to use the array?  
"Crysaki?" Tails keyed in. "How are you going to power that thing? You have no core and the array doesn't' have any charge left in it!" Crysaki for smiled and lowered his head before responding. "Tails, you're looking at the battery! But no matter what happens to me, make sure that thing fires!" Tails didn't like the sound of that, especially after everything that had happened.

Crysaki started pumping the last of the stolen energy into the array and it lit up and blazed glorious colors as it charged up. With effort the hedgehog began to heave the array into a spin and kept going with the momentum. Onwards he went, going on and on as though doing a hammer throw! Soon the hedgehog and the array were a spinning blur that headed straight for Overlord, the energy still powering up. The approaching combo accelerated with force as it became a gleaming disc of light.  
"Clever hedgehog!" Overlord remarked as he prepared himself for the blow!

Chris was busy typing away into the consol preparing a lock-on and the system bleeped. The target reticule appeared and lit red as _Locked On_ appeared on screen. "Here we go!" Chris exclaimed as he sat on the edge of his seat, his hand gripped firmly on the gear stick.

The spinning disc of energy, metal, and fur spun and impacted against overlord in a huge explosion of raw energy. At the same time the COM came alive with static as they heard Crysaki scream "NOW!" "Say hi to hell for me!" The hedgehog muttered under his breath as the array exploded.  
Chris leaned forward to strike when Tails flung himself across the room and shoved Chris out of the chair and took hold of the gear himself. "This ones mine!" Tails snapped.  
The fox's face screwed up and contorted with sorrow, pity, anger, and hatred. His teeth clenched together, his fangs visible, his eyes locked on firmly at the on going spectacle, and flipped the safety seal up on the launch button. "This ones for you, Cosmo!" He exclaimed as his thumb slammed down on the launch button.  
The _Orbital Cannon_ shuddered, ignited, and started to shake the ship. More of the hull broke off as the structure weakened and shook apart. The cannon fired it's massive glorious yellow spear of energy and blasted the rest of the ongoing explosion, adding more fury to it. The enraging fire of energy exploded to become even larger and then engulfed them all.


	6. Chapter 5: Rebirth of Planets

**Chapter 5: Rebirth of Planets**  
Location - Earth, North America / Station Square Region  
Date Stamp - 5th June 2005, 13:00 Hours

The skies were clean and clear without a whisper of a cloud insight as the warm and shining sunlight lit the ground below, displaying the natural beauty around. Lush fields or grass and trees waved softly in the warm summer breeze that brushed past all it touched. Here outside the city was a sight to behold, the world at its best. Birds sat in branches singing their songs as the world slowly passed by. Nothing could have ruined this serene world of nature.

Beneath a tree a small creature laid against the warm light bark in the shade, its blue fur flowing gently in the air around as it relaxed. Sun shone bright off the golden buckles on the creatures trainers, there brilliant red and white colors standing out against the soft green grass.  
Sonic yawned quietly as he enjoyed the peacefulness out here. He would have given anything to have this place undisturbed, but eventually something would arise and he'd have to deal with it. It seemed like his life was nothing but smashing robots, racing around, and making sure Dr.Eggman was kept quiet. It's not like he didn't like that sort of life, he loved it, but would like to have these quiet relaxing moments more often.  
It had been six months since he and his friends had returned home to Earth. They had been away so long chasing the Metarex, searching for the _Chaos Emeralds_, and the planets soul. It had taken them a long time, but they had accomplished their mission. Unfortunately, at the same time, they had lost a friend. Cosmo. The small girl had come to them from deep space while fleeing the Metarex in search of protection from Sonic. What they discovered along the way was that Cosmo, unconsciously, had been sent to Earth by the Metarex to spy on Sonic. Despite this, everyone accepted her none the less. She had become a great friend to them, and more to one individual. Tails.  
The young two tailed fox and their space friend had both fallen deeply in love with each other. They were both so caring about each other that Sonic could do nothing less than admire the two of them for their dedication. He had been also proud of Tails. The fox had put everything on the line for Cosmo, even his life. Tails had been loyal to her to the very end no matter what the danger. The greatest example of this had been when Shadow had infiltrated the _Blue Typhoon_ and attempted to kill Cosmo. Shadow was relentless. No matter what stood in his way the hedgehog laid it to rest, he'd even taken out both Sonic and Chris. Tails however had been different. No matter how much the hedgehog tried, Tails had protected Cosmo the whole way. He had even received a serious beating from Shadow and had still fought back.  
Indeed, Tails had changed a lot and was no longer the young kid he used to be. He had bravery, guts, determination, and had also shown great love. It had been hard for Tails though when Cosmo left them and mutated herself into the wisest form of her race, a great tree. It had prevented Dark Oak from continuing his attack and destroying the universe, but at the same time had doomed herself. Poor Tails had been forced to make himself finish the job Cosmo started... by killing her along with Dark Oak.  
Sonic soon shook these memories and thoughts from his head as he got up. There was no point in dwelling on the past. What mattered was here and now. Thank to the actions both Cosmo and Tails had taken there would now be a future for them all. That's what counted. Sonic smiled as he contemplated this looked out towards the sky as he prepared for a long run through the hills.  
"Thank you, Cosmo." He thanked as he sped off in a bright flash of blue.

Waves lapped up against the soft sand that spanned across this secluded area below the long sloping white cliffs where Tails home had once been before the _Blue Typhoon_ had launched. Now nothing more than a small domed house that resembled an aircraft hanger now sat on the sand. Windows lined its sides while inside metal plating decked the floor. Shelves of books and work tables spread across the room. In the middle, the _X Tornado MKII_ sat proudly. It's slight golden tinted metal shining in the afternoon summer sunshine that broke through the large doorway. To the side of the room, towards the large entrance, a long wooden table sat with papers and diagrams spread out all over it. On a corner of the desk sat a small pot with a tiny plant just sprouting from the soil, its leaves lush and green.  
Amy, Cream and Cheese appeared out on the sand, looking into the seemingly deserted building. Amy looked around curiously and then spotted two furry tails and a pair of red and white trainer's protruding out from the cockpit of the _X Tornado_ at the top of a step ladder.  
"Hi Tails!" Amy greeted while chuckling to herself. There was a grunt and a sound of struggling when the very oily and dirt covered face of Tails appeared and looked down at the trio. "Hi guys!" He greeted back while sliding down the ladder and walking over for a towel to clean himself up.  
Outside on the beach, the group of friends sat down under a sun umbrella while they spread out cakes and pies across the table. Amy had freshly baked an apple pie that Ella had once taught her. Since their return to Earth, Amy and Cream had been visiting Tails whenever they could. If anything the two of them wanted to check up on the young fox to see how he was doing after everything that had happened 6 months prior. It was plain to see though that while the fox was hiding everything in his heart, he was coping with life on his own.  
"Think you'll ever get your home rebuilt again?" Amy asked curiously while looking over at Tails who just smiled. "I dunno." He replied. "I kinda like being down here on the beach. Keeps me relaxed, you know?" "Yeah, I guess." Amy smiled and took a bite into a piece of cake.  
"It's great what you managed to do with the _Blue Typhoon_, Tails!" Cream admired as she looked across at the large hanger. Indeed, Tails was resourceful when it came to using what ever he had available. In this case he'd taken what was left of his ship and salvaged scrap from it to build his new home.  
"What did you do with the rest of the ship?" Amy asked, noticing that as big as the building was, not all of the ship had been used. "Did you put what was left of the _Sonic Driver_ in there or something? You know, encase Dr.Eggman tried to look at it."  
"I'd rather not think about it, Amy." Tails replied solemnly. The memory of the _Sonic Driver_ firing on Cosmo was still fresh in his mind and the mention of it was nothing less than a burn. "Sorry Tails, I didn't mean..." Amy tried apologising but Tails cut her off. "No, it's ok. I just have to get over it all. I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly and then looked over towards the small plant on his desk as he remembered Cosmo and their time together.

The street was quieter than usual, even for this busy street in Station Square. Traffic was slow passing and the crowed of people was small.  
Thalia sat on her stool outside the _Groovy Train Cafe_, her hand absentmindedly stirring her hot chocolate. The young female hedgehog wasn't paying much attention to anything around her as the world passed by. Ebony stepped outside from the Cafe and looked at Thalia. Ebony was a kind women, a slim looking black cat dressed in purple robes, with gaze that could penetrate you soul or warm you up with a glance. "You ok out here?" She asked questioningly as her friend stared off into space. "Huh?" Thalia replied looking up. "Oh. Yeah Eb's, I'm fine." Ebony just smiled back while a young male's voice suddenly shouted over.  
"Hey, Thalia!" A young man about 18 shouted over. He wore a cream coloured sweatshirt and blue jeans which all looked too warm for summer. His short cut brown bushy hair flowed and waved gently in the breeze while his eyes shone a stunning blue. He took a seat on the opposite side of the table and looked over at the hedgehog. "Thought I'd come say hi." Chris said to her as he got comfortable.  
"Hey, Chris." Ebony greeted him. "Can I get you anything?" Chris smiled back. "Root beer would be good, thanks Ebony." The slim cat walked inside to sort the drink while Chris looked over towards Thalia. "Hey." Chris called to her again. "Earth to Thalia!"  
"Oh. Sorry Chris." Thalia apologised as soon as she realised she had been ignoring him. "Are you ok?" Chris asked. "You seem miles away, very distracted." "I'm fine." Thalia answered. "I just feel, I don't know, tired, bored..." She paused a second and looked down. "...alone."  
"Hey, no need to feel alone, Thalia!" Chris tried to encourage her. "You've got plenty of friends, and we're always here for you." Thalia gave him a smile and straightened up. "Thanks, Chris. But I..." She was cut off as Chris' attention was suddenly lost and she too looked up.  
A pair of Blue swade boots and iron plating clip clapped across the pavement towards them, the wearer sporting a brown leather jacket and gloves. His sunglasses shone brightly as he approached them and smiled.  
"Hey guys!" Crysaki smiled. "Sorry I'm late!"


	7. Chapter 6: A journeys end

**Chapter 6: A journeys end**  
Location - Sol System / In orbit around Earth  
Date Stamp - 6 months earlier / Time Stamp - Cosmo' Death: 2D 6H 10m Elapsed

"Say hi to hell for me!" Crysaki screamed as the large _Chaos Array_ slammed into Metal Overlord and Exploded. Energy erupted out in the explosion and what seemed like and eternal storm ensued. Electricity and fire rained all around as the force from this clash tore at everything within the vicinity. "Nooo!" Overlord screamed as his shields flicked and died, his outer metal skin starting to boil from the intense blast. "You fool! You won't destroy me. I won't let you!"  
Crysaki couldn't reply. He was too weak and too far gone in his own mind to notice anything as he was shook and thrown around in the energy storm. A grin spread across his face though as he recognised the last phase of his plan come racing towards them. Overlord looked round while being pulled in several directions and saw the huge golden beam from the stolen _Orbital Cannon_ slam straight into him and adding to the extreme cataclysmic storm. "Nooooooooo." He screamed his last as he began to vanish within the strong attack. "This can't be happening!"

With that the huge ball of raging dust, fire, electricity, and pure energy imploded and after a moment's brief still silence exploded once again in a huge colossal sapphire and white. The energy was carried out in a radial pattern by the shock wave and crashed straight through what was left of the _Blue Typhoon _and _Egg Crimson._ It was over. The light began to dim as fire continued to rain outwards.  
Just then, from within the large storm, a faint object was thrown free and sent hurtling towards Earth. It's blue fur and brown leather jacket was torn and burnt from the carnage, blood spread across it along with swells and bruises. Crysaki was out cold and half dead. Sonic looked on and raced across the vast void, catching the hedgehog just in time and slinging him in front as he put his back towards his home. "I owe you this one, Crysaki!" Sonic spoke as Crysaki slowly regained consciousness. He was still weary and not all with it, but he could see and hear well enough. Sonic was about to head straight back towards the _Blue Typhoon_ when he looked ahead and saw a huge chunk of debris left from a ship come hurtling towards them. The hedgehog was about to take the hit when there was a flash and the flying metal sped away, deflected. Sonic was confused until he noticed Crysaki with his hand raised and the slight shimmer of a shield fading. "Guess I owe you one again!" Sonic chuckled. "Not quite yet." Crysaki replied as he became widely aware again and pulled loose. A ball of energy appeared in his palm and he chucked it at the remaining Metarex ships. "Yippee kai ay!" He muttered.  
As the rest of the fleet vanished within the exploding energy ball, Crysaki passed out once again. Sonic took hold of his arms and made his way back to the ship. The hedgehog grinned as he went, knowing how much work Crysaki had put into trying to get them all home safe. Thankfully he'd completed that task, and in Sonic' mind, the young hedgehog deserved a rest.


	8. Chapter 7: A new adventure?

**Chapter 7: A new adventure?**  
Location - Earth, North America / Station Square Region  
Date Stamp - 5th June 2005, 14:00 Hours

As the afternoon passed by the streets still remained silent as the sun shone down and warmed the stone paving. Thalia leaned back on her stool while Chris drank his rootbeer listening to Crysaki whittle on as the hedgehog sipped his coke. Despite the events of six months earlier Crysaki was looking pretty good. He'd spent four months recovering in hospital after taking quite the beating back in space, and when he arrived back home everyone had wanted to thank him for everything. He now sat, carrying on his life as normal, but with a new feature on his already tortured body, his torn ears. The splits in-between the fur and flesh stood out on him and it looked as if he'd had someone make a single cut into his ear with scissors. His brown leather jacket hung from him loose, swaying in the warm summer breeze, his soft bushy quiff floating over his eyes occasionally as he continued to talk with his friends.

"So any plans now that you're fully recovered?" Chris asked Crysaki as the young hedgehog gazed up at the sky through his sunglasses. "Hmm, not sure on that one." He replied, uncertainty absent from his voice, he clearly had an idea. After a moments silence he looked back at them, his eyes looking intent as if he had a cunning plan. "Well, maybe one idea." He continued. "You see, after everything we've been through, I'm board now." Thalia and Chris looked at him a moment with a hint of confusion on their faces. "Bored?" Chris asked questioningly. "Yeah, Chris, board! Metal Sonic Overlord is gone, the Metarex threat defeated, Ben2k9 and the Dark Legion long gone, Dr.Eggman missing... there's nothing left. Nothing exciting, nothing challenging. I have to get out of here, find something new and exciting."  
"I can kinda see your point, Crysaki." Thalia said quietly, she was unsure as to what Crysaki was thinking but she was suddenly afraid for him with this sudden change in attitude. "But where would you go? There's no where else on this planet or any other planet for that matter that's any more exciting." "She's right." Chris interrupted. "If you want something more challenging or new then you won't find it anywhere on this planet or any other planets." Crysaki smiled a moment and looked up at the sky again. "I never said anything about planets; galaxies though are a different matter."  
Chris' jaw dropped as his friend spoke, confused and blown away by what he thought Crysaki was suggesting. "You don't mean leave the galaxy do you? If what you told us when you arrived back is right, then there's no telling what's out there!" There was silence between the three while Chris and Thalia looked at each other trying to figure what Crysaki was thinking. The hedgehog looked back at them with a grin. "That's what makes it so much more interesting." Crysaki spoke with a chuckle. "So I'm heading back to the _Hexorio Galaxy_; see my old buds in _Team Haxorz_."

The _Hexorio Galaxy_. A far away galaxy in which Anthromorphs had advanced to a stage in which they resembled a much more human appearance. In this galaxy worlds were highly advanced and civilisation had spread out across the stars, creating vast colonies and interacting with thousands of alien species. But the capital planet was under the control of one single Government, one that most did not want in power. They secretly developed technology that would not be legal to study or create. From technological to biological. In this galaxy, people carried small computers with them, mainly for work use, but others had more advanced computer technology and used them for different reasons other than commercial work. This group and hundreds of other groups like it across the universe opposed the governments and each other. They had computers ranging from hundreds of different types. Some had portables attached to there arms while others used holographic displays by use of portable holo emitters attached to there persons. These groups were hackers. They used computer systems to their advantage, constantly striving to uncover condemning info on their government as well as disrupting the government's experiments and developments.  
One group in particular was known as _Team Haxorz_. This group of advanced hackers had befriended Crysaki after he inadvertently entered there galaxy. He'd been stuck there for several months until they had recovered and repaired his ship from the government in charge. Indeed it was a great time for the hedgehog and he had loved every minute of it. It was also here where they helped finish Crysaki's project in creating Nicole.

Chris was quiet a moment, pondering what Crysaki had said while the hedgehog finished his drink and got up to leave. "Just thought it be nice to have a quick get together before I make final preparations." Crysaki said looking at the two of them and then turning to leave. No sooner had the hedgehog taken a step that Chris replied "I'm coming with you." Crysaki spun on his heel to look at Chris, taken back for a moment. "You're what?" Chris got up and smiled. "I'm coming with you. I could do with a break away from here anyway. It's that or I spend my time working in the burger bar." Crysaki shook his head and then smiled with a reluctant _I give up _sigh. "Ok then, Chris." He told him. "You're in. But it's not gonna be all fun and games, I'm warning ya now."  
"What about me?" Thalia spoke up, feeling left out. "You plan to just take off to another galaxy and leave me here alone not knowing if I'll see you two again. I don't want to be left behind..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down suddenly hating the idea of being the only one around. Crysaki walked over and smiled at her. "Hey." He spoke to her. "You really think I'd leave my little saviour behind all on her own. You can come along too ya know." Thalia looked up, her eyes suddenly sparkling as she threw herself at him. "Yay!" She squealed. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Crysaki and Chris laughed as she cheered. She eventually let go and stood smiling at them. "Ok guys." Chris said. "I'll go sort a few things out and meet you at _Delta Base _in a few hours." "No problem." Crysaki replied with a grin. "Except we're not going to _Delta Base_."  
Chris looked at him a second and then chuckled. "So, where are we leaving from?" Crysaki handed him a map. "Just follow the directions. Catch ya later. Let's go, Thalia." With that Crysaki, Thalia, and Chris left.  
Ebony came outside to find the trio gone and their table empty. She began to collect the glasses mumbling to herself. "God Damnit! They didn't pay again." She looked down the road to see Crysaki and Thalia just disappearing before sarcastically shouting "Don't worry, I'll stick it on your tab!" "Thanks Ebb's!" A voice shouted back.

High on a cliff stood a tall metal structure as the calm ocean waves lapped up against the rock. The tall tower of steel shone bright in the sunlight lights flickered through the windows and portholes that lined its structure. Inside computers and machines lay scattered everywhere as experiments and construction work went on. Deep in his lab, Dr.Eggman was at work.  
He stood in the corner fiddling around with the controls on his computer as he worked. On the opposite side of the room Decoe and Bocoe were busy fixing machinery as circuits fizzed and sputtered. In the center of the room stood a large cylindrical glass column that remained quiet and motionless while the metal frame of a skeleton stood within, circuits and cables attached to it from several directions.  
"Dr.Eggman!" Decoe called across the lab. "Main power is back online. You can continue when ready." "Excellent work Decoe!" Dr.Eggman replied as he continued to work through files on his computer. "How come you always get the credit from him?" Bocoe asked with insult in his tone. "I don't know." Decoe replied. "Maybe I'm just better than you are!" "Eureka!" Dr.Eggman suddenly yelled out as he turned around. "Ok boys! Let get this show started!" "Yes sir!" Decoe responded while Bocoe ran around the room activating computers and machinery from all around. Decoe sat at a consol and started initiating procedures. "Beginning primary system functions." He reported. "Excellent." Dr.Eggman hissed as he watched. "It won't be long now!"

The fields outside Station Square were quiet as the soft breeze drifted over the grass. The afternoon sun continued to warm the landscape as two figures walked along. Crysaki hadn't stopped walking since they'd left the _Groovy Train Cafe_ and Thalia had been following without question, although she was puzzled as to where she was being taken. Usually ships or what ever were constructed or launched from _Delta Base_ but that's not where they were heading.  
After awhile Crysaki spoke up while keeping his eyes fixed forward as Thalia drudged on behind. "Thalia, why do you follow me?" He asked calmly. Thalia stopped dead as the question appeared out of the blue. It was something she had never expected to be asked, or answer for that matter but now here it was and she was standing there saying nothing. "Well?" He asked again, stopping for her. "Why do you always follow me around like a watchful hawk or something?"  
She stood a moment, thinking as he waited, and finally replied. "I'm not sure really. I just don't want you getting hurt you know. Ever since I found you in that lake I've been wanting to make sure you didn't come to any harm, I couldn't bare to let something happen to you just because I wasn't there to help. I..." She stopped in mid-sentence, not sure as to what she was saying herself. Crysaki looked over his shoulder at her and chuckled. "I see. The protective mother type, huh?" He smiled and carried on, Thalia running to catch up. "That's very well then. I kinda like to keep my eye on you as well." He closed his eyes a second in a sombre expression and lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "Because I'd hate anything to happen to you either."  
Although he'd never admit it, Crysaki was always trying to maintain his image. By admitting his fears about his friends being hurt would be seen by himself as weak. It was something he tried to avoid.  
After a few more minutes Crysaki stopped and looked down. Protruding from the ground was nothing other than a single lone rock on the landscape. He smiled and pressed it in with the heel of his boot. As the Rock slid into the ground, the grass gave way and revealed a flight of stairs and the two immediately entered. This was not a place Thalia had ever visited, nor had she ever known of it. The stairs descended into the darkness for about five minutes until they reached a door. There was a quick thumb print and retina scan from Crysaki and the door slid open to reveal another set of stairs descending to the left. These were shorter and after about two more minutes and another set of security doors they were in. A network of corridors lay before them but Crysaki was well on his way through them. Black metal plating lined the ground and long rectangular lights above on the ceiling. The walls were made from a smooth polished metal of some sort but gave of a blue tint as they walked past. Eventually Crysaki entered a large room full of monitors and computers that lined the walls. Seats sat in a semi circle around the room with oak desks upon a navy blue carpet that appeared new. At the far end of the room was a sheet of glass in the wall like a window but with a huge steel wall sat behind it blocking what may be on the other side. It looked like some sort of briefing room.  
Crysaki walked up to a panel and began typing away as screens lit up and the whirring sound of machines echoed around. Thalia looked around puzzled as to where they were exactly. "Crysaki, where are we?" She asked. Crysaki looked over his shoulder and smiled. "We are here." He simply responded as he clicked one last button. Another whirr stirred the room as the steel wall behind the window began to retract up into the ceiling, revealing a dark space on the other side. Thalia peered through trying see in the darkness, but the most she could tell was that it was a long way down. Crysaki chuckled as he leaned against the control panel, Thalia turning to him with a pout on her face. "What is this?" She groaned. "Tell me!"  
"Ah, there you guys are." A voice came from behind. Chris stepped into the room with a large bag slung over his shoulder. "I see you found it then." Crysaki spoke with a grin. "Yeah, the directions were a bit odd but I figured it out in the end." "Good." Crysaki replied happily as he hit another switch. "Now that we're all here, allow me to welcome you to _Launch Hanger Zero One_!"  
As he spoke lights began to flicker on in the darkness beyond the window and soon the whole sight was illuminated to reveal to there surprise a large hanger with machinery, platforms, and a hand full of ships scattered about the place. Sat in the center on a raised platform was a ship which resembled the _Thunderhawk Omega 098_. Its body was a shining silver polish without markings of any sort, compared to the original ship which displayed vibrant red, blue, and yellow colors. Machines buzzed all around it, welding parts and fixing circuitry.  
"Say hello to the _Thunderhawk Delta Zero One_!" Crysaki grinned as he watched the two of them stare. "It's more magnificent than that last one." Chris exclaimed as he watched. "I had no idea you had this place or that you were rebuilding." "It's not a rebuild, Chris." Crysaki corrected. "It was built from scratch. Well, half built. It was nearly dun when I ran out of resources and money. So I decided to leave it. But now the first one's destroyed I decided to recycle some of it to complete this."  
They stared a bit longer and then Crysaki turned and continued. "Well, it wouldn't have even been finished if someone hadn't had the back up blue prints to it." A large crystal in the center of one of the oak desks began to glow and a hologram resembling a vixen appeared. "Well I don't want to take all the credit." She replied.  
"Nicole!" Thalia cried happily as she appeared. "You're ok! I though we lost you when the _Thunderhawk_ was destroyed!" "Nah!" She replied. "If it wasn't for _Mr.Quick thinking_ here grabbing my memory core just in time, I really would have been history." Crysaki smiled at her. "Hey, maybe so, but without you we wouldn't be here, nor would we have this hanger and ship." "No need to sweet talk me, but thanks." She smiled and blew a kiss to him. Chris looked at her oddly and took Crysaki aside a moment while Thalia and Nicole started chatting.  
"Err... Crysaki." He asked. "Doesn't Nicole seem a bit odd to you? Like... very perky and affectionate? What was with her blowing kisses?" Crysaki smiled uneasily and shrugged. "I dunno, she's been like that for a long while now, ever since I reactivated her. Believe me, it creeps me out as well. Sometimes scares me." The two of them just shrugged and turned back. "Right guys!" Crysaki spoke up. "Let's get everything together and ready to launch!"

It was early morning as the waves once again lapped up against the shoreline by Tails home. As the sun slowly lifted over the horizon, the young fox awoke and stretched out, swinging himself out of bed. He stepped into the shower for a quick rinse, his eyes still half open, red from sleep. The cool water upon his fur from the shower soon set him right though and he towelled down and slipped his socks, gloves, and sneakers on, securing it all with his wrist and ankle straps. Tails had a quick yawn and headed slowly into kitchen and grabbed some orange juice from his nearly empty fridge. It was quiet and still on the dark side, but that didn't matter to him. He was always an early riser, apart from Sundays when he liked to sleep in.  
Placing the empty glass on the side Tails yawned again and headed toward his work desks with a pitcher of water for feeding the plant that sat upon his workspace. It had grown from the seed Sonic found after they lost Cosmo. The poor fox had broken down distraught from it all at the time. Ever since he planted it in this little pot, however, it had grown quite strong and fast. It was splendid, and Tails used to spend time watching it for hours on end while he thought about his loved one. This particular morning though he was in for a shock. He approached where the pot had been placed as he rubbed his eyes, but as his vision cleared he suddenly dropped the pitcher as his eyes widened.  
In front of him stood a tall young tree with a small trunk that spouted out from the plant pot and now brushed the ceiling with its braches. Tails looked around it, dumbfounded, trying to see what had happened. How had it grown so fast he thought? And over night? He stared thinking about it a few moments but soon realised there was no point. The seed was from that not of this planet so he didn't know weather this was normal or not, but for the time being he'd have to treat it as normal. But what to do? He couldn't keep it in here anymore incase it grew again. He had to come up with something.

Out in the fields of Station Square a claxon went off. Quiet at first but building in volume, getting louder and louder as the ground began to tremor. Slowly the ground gave way and started to slide apart, revealing a huge metal chasm below. The ground fully retracted and then a long platform began to extend out at a slope, legs and supports dropping from it and planting themselves in the ground hard to support it.  
"Everyone ready?" Crysaki asked as he sat in his command chair and strapped himself in. "You bet!" Chris shouted from a command station on his right. Thalia, at the command station on his left simply nodded. "Nicole?" Crysaki asked as the holographic pedestal flashed to life. "All systems are ready!" Nicole reported. "Ok then!" The hedgehog cried as he took hold of the controls. "Nicole, activate the _Chaos Drive_ and prepare the catapult.  
The ship gave a sudden roar as the _Chaos Drive _sprung to life inside the engine room. Its huge cylinder body of glass, metal, and crystal began to pulse and soon developed into a blinding white radiance that engulfed the area. A huge steel pole descended from the belly of the craft as two large talon like fixtures raised up from the platform and latched on.  
"Everything's a go." Nicole replied again happily. "Punch it!" Chris called over as Crysaki hit the acceleration. The catapult suddenly lurched forward; dragging the ship at high speed up the long extended runway as the engines flared a bright sapphire and gave a roar. As they reached the top the _Thunderhawk_ was flung loose and high into the sky.  
"Take your last look at home." Crysaki called over as Thalia and Chris rushed up to the main window. They looked out across the landscape, admiring the beautiful view below them that was station square. Down below in the fields they saw a blue streak rocketing alongside them. Chris gave a smile as looked down at Sonic, his friend.  
"Fasten your belts guys." Crysaki warned. The two rushed back to seats and clipped themselves in as Crysaki hit the afterburners powered by the _Chaos Drive_. The ship lurched forward and took on a radiant white glow as it began to build speed, heading into space. "Mach 1!" Nicole began reporting as they accelerated. "1.2, 1.5, 1.7, Mach 2." The craft began to shake and rock as the air friction built up. "2.5, Mach 3!" The engines flared again and the ship vanished high into the sky in a glorious white streak, and then, there was silence.

Down on the ground, Sonic stood on the shores near Emerald Coast, looking up into the sky as the _Thunderhawk_ vanished from view. He smiled as he looked on, knowing in his mind that no matter what they were planning, at least they were on there way to another big adventure.  
"I dunno what you guys are planning, or where your going, or for how long. But take care of each other, and come home soon." He spoke before speeding off once again to who knows where.

High on the cliffs above the sea at Dr.Eggman base, the mad genius looked on at his view screen, watching the _Thunderhawk_ as it departed. He grinned under his bushy mustache and switched the panel off to look at his project as it stood inside it's construction area, its uncoloured metal body shimmering with a feint blue tint. "Well my friend." He spoke. "Looks like thats three of those pests out of my way. Now to continue with my plan. This world will soon be mine."


	9. Chapter 8: Reflecting Moon

**Chapter 8: Reflecting Moon  
**Location - Earth, North America / Emerald Coast  
Date Stamp - 19th June 2005, 01:00 Hours

Things were quiet as usual now, and so it had been since their return home from space just six months earlier, as Sonic and his friends had all returned to their normal lives. Amy back in Station Square doing her daily shopping sprees while receiving regular visits from Cream. Knuckles had returned home to Angel Island where the shattered _Master Emerald_ now rest. Although he knew it would take a long time, the planets natural power would restore the gem eventually. Little had been seen of Rouge since returning, although she was seen here and there from time to time. The Chaotix, Vector, Espio, and Charmy, had moved their home back to it usual resting place and now spent their days sleeping and lying about just as they usually did before. Shadow was still missing, presumed dead... again. The last that was seen of him was when he _Chaos Controlled _theremains of the _Dark Oak Orb_ away from causing more harm. Sonic was still seen from time to time, still went around the world racing from one country to the next. Indeed it seemed as though everyone had settled back into their normal lives, all except one.

It was early mourning at Emerald Coast as the clear blue sea waters lapped up on shore as the shining moon glistened upon the watery landscape. Tails home shone bright and reflected the moon as the moonlight shone down through the windows and upon the tall and glorious blossom tree that lay outside on a patch of grass. Tails lay in his bed beneath his sheets staring up through the skylight in his room which provided him with a perfect view of the bright full moon. For weeks he had laid awake at night, unable to sleep. After everything he had gone through he was able to hold himself together during the days while working hard on his projects, showing his friends he was strong and that he could pull through, but once night came and he was all alone with the sorrow deep within his heart that broke out and washed all over him. It was hard on him to suffer such pain as young as he was and although he tried he had no idea how he could cope with it. He lay here now, awake, alone, and in pain, thinking about his love and loss, it weigh on him like a ton of bricks he couldn't shake. Tails had always been alone, he didn't know his parents and the only family he had ever known was Sonic who for years had been a big brother to him. But despite that he had still felt like something was missing and it was not until Cosmo had arrived on Earth that he knew what. At first he had felt compassionate towards her after the hardships she'd suffered; she too had lost her family and was alone just as he was. Cosmo confided in him from time to time, they were close friends, but as time went on and as they travelled through space Tails developed a new found respect for her and soon something more. He had become attached to her, his feelings had soared as he realised not just her beauty and charm but how much she really meant to him. He was shy though and never knew what to say or do other than show his feelings in anyway he could, but mostly as a friend. Indeed, if it had not been for Amy's failed attempts at trying to drag Sonic on a date then neither Tails nor Cosmo would have expressed how they felt about each other. At first it seemed like a simple crush between the two, puppy love some would call it, but as time went on it became clear they both had a strong bond of love between them. It had been cruel how fate had turned the tables on them and twisted destiny to the final outcome that had nearly destroyed Tails, how he had to bring himself to save the universe by sacrificing his love. It was only then when he pressed the trigger on the Sonic Driver that his world fell apart and life in his eyes had ended.  
Tails eyes were red and sore from his crying, he would usually cry himself to sleep, unable to accept the reality lay before him, that he would be alone in one way or another and that nothing could ever change that. He wanted to feel like he had a family again, like he had a future, he wanted to feel loved again, but it was not to be. He tried to remember all the times in which he'd been happy, the times in which he had felt like nothing could go wrong, those times when he was the happiest he had ever been. One memory came to mind, and it was one that would always be there even when everything else seem bleak.

It was that one late evening while visiting a planet of fortune tellers and psychics, where Amy's plan to catch Sonic had gone wrong. Cosmo has spent the day in sorrow after being told by one of the fortune tellers that she would most likely die at some point on their journey. Tails had been present beside her at the time and the fox had felt a pang of fear as he listened but swallowed it down and tried to comfort Cosmo without any success. Since then it had been like she was avoiding him but Tails soon found her on a ridge overlooking the town, her mind in deep thought about the fortune teller's words. Tails tired to cheer her up the best he could, almost flirting with her unconsciously, and it was then that Amy's plan for Sonic went awry and the young couple found themselves in each others arms. They spent an hour or two watching the moon and the stars here on the strange planet, feeling warm and safe in each others hold, not saying a word. It had been Tails who broke the silence.  
"Cosmo." He spoke softly, his cheeks beneath his fur blushing. "I don't know how to put this or how you feel but I need to get it off my chest." He looked down slightly, his eyes glazing a bit and then closing softly as if trying to hide away from this sweet natured and loving girl that sat before him in total trust. "Tails?" Cosmo asked gently, holding the fox a little closer to her while trying to look into his obscured eyes. She felt she knew what he was going to say, but needed to hear it herself, for she too had felt uneasy for a long while with questions and feelings on her mind that she dare not admit.  
Tails opened his eyes again after a moment and summoned up as much strength as he could to look her straight in the eyes, those beautiful sapphire eyes he could get lost in for hours on end. "I have to tell you how I feel, Cosmo." He spoke softly, his voice shaking. "I can't hold it back anymore. I've never felt like this before but I know what I'm feeling." "I know, Tails." Cosmo replied, placing a hand on his cheek while playing with his fur. Tails smiled softly. "You know how I feel don't you, Cosmo? I care about you. I really do." He searched her eyes looking for an answer and soon knew it as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek gently before looking back at him. "I know, Tails." She replied with a smile, her eyes now warm and soft. "I've known for a long time but I was afraid. But I do, Tails, I care about you too."  
They smiled at each again in the pale moonlight and drew themselves closer into each others embrace, their arms strong around them as they rested their heads on each others shoulders. It was the happiest moment the two had ever had and one they'd never forget.

Tails smiled, feeling a slight warmth come over him as he shed a single tear for that one happy thought, Cosmo's loving hold. What he wouldn't give to be in her arms again, watching the stars, he'd give anything. In the meantime he had enough worries after his surprise with the plant suddenly developing into a blossom tree. His only solution had been to move the whole plant outside and let it route its way into the ground. That had been several days ago and since then had grown into a full tree. But it wasn't going to give the fox a rest as it had one last surprise in store for him.  
As Tails rubbed his eyes to wipe away the tears he became suddenly aware of how bright the moonlight had become, but soon realised this wasn't moonlight. He sat up in bed immediately and looked round as the light faded and the moonlight returned to normal. It was just then that the fox heard a soft dull thud with his sensitive ears. It sounded like a sack had been dropped on the sand outside. Tails threw off his covers and pulled on his gloves and trainers as he leapt out of bed, running outside to see what was going on. Everything was so strange. Noises outside, bright lights, rapidly growing trees. The tree! That must be it he thought. He was half right anyway as he ran out the door and his feet hit the sand.  
Tails stopped dead in his tracks as he looked in the direction of the blossom tree, his eyes widening. It couldn't be, was this a dream. In the trunk of he tree was a small burrow that hadn't been there earlier, it looked like someone had carved a hole into it, but below it in the sand laid a small figure, beauty radiating from it in the moonlight. Tails began to make his way over and soon began running. He had to know, he had to find out weather this was real. He knelt down beside the body that lay there on the edge of the grass and lapping over onto the sand. He reached out a hand, afraid, and shakily turned them over and laid them in his arms. As he looked down upon their face his eyes began to swell and tears streamed down his fur. It was. He didn't know how, but it was her.  
Cosmo lay in his arms in the soft light, out cold. She gave a slight yawn but nothing more. Tails smiled and buried his face in hers as he cried with joy. He couldn't believe it, his love was alive and well, he didn't care how. He knew he had to get her inside where it was warm and safe, but right now he was happy and wanted to remain here till the sun came up. He contemplated his thoughts and soon took Cosmo up in his arms and made his way back to his home. For now Cosmo was back and she needed a place to sleep, until then he would keep watch over her, he wanted to be there when she awoke.


	10. Chapter 9: Blossom from a tree

**Chapter 9: Blossom from a tree**  
Location - Earth, North America / Emerald Coast  
Date Stamp - 19th June 2005, 06:45 Hours

As the dark starlit sky vanished and the morning sun slowly rose over the horizon the sky began to turn a light shade of purple. Light reflected of the little tin home of Tails down on the beach as the young fox watched over the sweet young girl who now occupied his warm bed. His tears of joy had slowly stopped and a faint smile spread across his face as he looked upon the beauty before him. Her lush green hair flowed down around her, brushing her shoulder slightly, the smooth red blossom buds gleaming upon her head as a red jewel on the girl' chest sparkled.  
Cosmo slept soundly and silently, in Tails eye's she was an angel and he would stay with her no matter what may happen. He didn't know how any of this had happened, why she was back, but it felt good to see her warm peaceful face again. He could stay here for weeks and stare at her, but time was pushing on and Tails had been awake most the night. He smiled at her one last time as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep in the chair, his head resting on his arms on the edge of his bed. Several hours passed by as the sun rose higher into the summer morning sky, the ocean outside becoming a huge shining sheet of glass in the sunlight, glimmering and twinkling. The clear blue sky was large and bright as birds flew in the warm summer breeze.  
Tails slowly awoke, rubbing his eyes slightly, the first thing entering his head being _was it a dream?_ Tails leapt up and looked down at his bed afraid that there would be no one there, but beneath his blankets lay the girl he loved, still sound asleep. The fox breathed a sigh of relief and walked downstairs to the kitchen. A quick bite to eat and Tails sat on the three seater coach in his lounge area. The house was a smart design. He built three floors, ground floor for lab work and hanger, first floor for an open plan kitchen and lounge, and then the third floor consisted entirely of his bedroom. The lounge was nice enough, a large open area with a chair in the corner opposite the coach, a TV in the second corner and a coffee table in the center. With its lush cream coloured walls and huge glass windows that went out onto a balcony with sea view, it was perfect. Tails smiled as the sun shone in off the balcony and then picked up the phone.  
He paused a second as he looked at the keypad on the wireless communication device and turned to look at the clock on the wall. It read 11:30. It was late in the morning so he hoped he could get hold of someone. He dialled a number and waited while it rang, then someone picked up at the other end. Lucky break, someone was still in.  
"Hello?" A young girls voice sounded on the line. "Hey, Amy!" Tails replied. "It's Tails!" "Oh hey, Tails!" Amy greeted with a cheery tone. "What's up?"  
Tails looked at the stairs, thinking about what to say as he thought of Cosmo and then returned his attention. "Amy, listen. I need help. Something happened last night and-I-I'm not sure how to explain but it's about Cosmo."  
There was a pause a moment while Amy became confused. "What do you mean?" Tails rubbed his head a moment. "Cosmo, she's here. I dunno how, but she is." Amy chuckled slightly but tried not to upset Tails who was feeling hurt as he listened. "Tails, are you feeling ok?" "Yes, Amy!" The fox snapped. "Find Sonic and get over hear now!"  
Tails put the phone down her in anger. He could understand if they thought he was crazy, but to laugh at him, it hurt him. _Just wait till they get here _he thought.

Amy listened to the dead silence of the phone as Tails hung up. She was becoming increasingly worried. It would appear Tails had finally cracked from the pressure of the past six months, but he did sound deadly serious. Amy thought a moment and decided to look for Sonic, she had to. What is Tails hadn't cracked and what if he was telling the truth? It was a risk Amy couldn't take. If Cosmo had returned somehow then she would probably need all the help she could get.  
Amy left her home and headed out into the town, but where to find Sonic, she had no idea. She thought and thought of where to look, and then she remembered. Sonic said something a few days earlier about paying Knuckles a visit to see how things where with the _Master Emerald_.  
Amy cheered at the thought of seeing her blue hero and sped off towards Angle Island that still lay in the waters just off the coast of Green Hill.  
It took few minutes before she reached the coast and sure enough, there was Angel Island sat peacefully in the sea. The water between the beach and the shore of the island was very shallow so she ran across to it. A few minutes later and Amy huffed and puffed her way over to the alter of the _Master Emerald_. She looked around and things seemed pretty peaceful, no signs of Sonic or Knuckles. Just then she heard a chuckle from above and the hedgehog ran up the broken stone steps to the _Master Emerald_. The big green jewel shone brightly as its shattered form was half fused back together. There behind it stood the blue hedgehog she was looking for. Sonic was stood in general conversation with Knuckles as Amy appeared to them.  
"Hey, Sonic!" She cried, flinging herself at him. Sonic' quills suddenly leaped as he felt her latch around his neck. "Amy!" He cried in surprise, trying to squirm his way out of her grasp. Surprisingly, as he struggled, Amy let go without a fight. He looked at her a moment, puzzled, while Knuckles stood behind him sniggering.  
"Err what's up, Amy?" Sonic asked after catching his breath. Her face dropped instantly from its cheery smile to a solemn and serious expression. "It's Tails." She answered. "I'm not sure Sonic but I think he's finally cracked. He just rang me and said Cosmo was at his place." Both Sonic and Knuckles looked at her with worry stricken faces. "Cosmo at Tails place." Sonic repeated Amy's word slowly. "I thought he had pulled through it all, managed not to let everything get to him. I guess I was wrong. Come on! Let's go see him."  
Knuckles humph'ed and sat on the steps to nap. Sonic looked at him. "Not coming with us?" He asked. Knuckles opened and eye and looked at the hedgehog. "No thanks, but I'll sit this one out." With that Knuckles nodded off while Sonic smiled, took Amy up in his arms and sped away towards Emerald Coast, nothing but a bright blue streak being seen vanishing into the distance.

Tails paced back and forth in his lounge, waiting. It had been three hours since he rang Amy and still no signs of her. Cosmo was still asleep in his bed upstairs, stirring softly now and again. Tails was getting nervous and impatient as he walked back an forth enough to wear a hole in the floor. A multitude of thoughts were speeding through his head but were interrupted as he heard a knock downstairs in the hanger.  
Tails walked down and saw Sonic stood in the entrance with Amy. Tails breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realised it but he'd been holding his breath for a while.  
"Good to see ya buddy." Sonic greeted as they walked in. "It's been a while." Tails smiled and beckoned them upstairs. Reaching the lounge Tails dropped himself in the corner chair while Sonic and Amy sat on the coach and looked at him with worry. There was an awkward silence for a while, waiting for someone to say something. Tails was the first to speak up.  
"You know why I asked both of you over here, right?" The fox asked questioningly. Sonic and Amy glanced at each other before returning their attention to the matter at hand. "Amy told me you said Cosmo was here." Sonic said with uncertainty in his voice. "That's right." Replied Tails, his voice quiet. "I found her last night, out side on the beach by the blossom tree."  
Sonic and Amy thought about it a moment. Come to think of it they hadn't noticed the sudden appearance of the blossom tree outside. Where did it come from.  
"Tails?" Amy asked, puzzled. "Where did that blossom tree come from? I was only here last week and it wasn't there." Tails looked at them seriously. "Ok then, the full story." He replied.  
"For months now I've not been fully over Cosmo, couldn't be. I loved her too much. I couldn't just let her go, it's hard. I've not been sleeping properly because of it; I'm always crying myself to sleep. I thought I was strong enough to cope, I didn't want to show you guys how I really was." Tails began to stream from his eyes, irritation from all this questions and events starting to dig at him.  
"I've looked after that seed that you gave me, Sonic, and it's growing nicely. I've helped it grow like it was my own daughter. It's all I had left of Cosmo. But recently, over the last week, it's been changing. I keep waking up each morning to find it's grown more and more. It was to big to stay in here anymore. So I plated it outside where it's continued to grow into the blossom tree you see now." He paused a second to rub his eyes, turned away and looked out of the window, looking out onto the tree outside.  
"Then, last night." He continued. "I was in bed when something happened. I heard a noise and went to investigate. That's when I found her. Cosmo was laid at the base of the tree and I brought her in. But she's been asleep ever since I found her."  
Tails lowered his head as he finished recounting the events. "I need help Sonic, I dunno what to do. I'm confused with it all." Sonic stood up and walked over to him. The fox had obviously suffered too much. These delusions would only hurt him more if they didn't stop them now. "Tails, I'm sorry, I thought you could handle all this by yourself." Sonic spoke and placed his hand on the foxes shoulder. "I'm sorry I let you face this alone, but these delusions will only hurt you-" The hedgehog was cut off as Tails spun round with anger. "I'm not delusional, Sonic!" He snapped, his sharp teeth showing. "Cosmo is here. She's asleep in my own bed upstairs right now!"  
Amy leapt up to try and end the quarrel when a familiar voice sounded. "What's going on?" They went silent as they looked slowly towards the stairs and the direction of the soft sweet voice.  
Stood at the foot of the stairs Cosmo looked at the three of them. He face was full of questions as she looked around, her sapphire blue eye's bringing memories back to Tails.  
"Cosmo?" Sonic whispered to himself softly as he stared. Amy's stood with her mouth wide open. Tails had been telling the truth. The young girl looked at them, confused. "Where am I?" She asked. "What's going on? Who are you?"  
Tails felt his stomach grow cold as he listened to her. She didn't know who he was, who any of them where. She didn't remember anything.


	11. Chapter 10: Unpleasant Arrival

**Chapter 10: Unpleasant Arrival  
**Location - Alpha System / Eriandas / Northern Region / GHQ Outpost 263  
Date Stamp - 19th June 2005, 17:34 Hours

It's cold. Too cold. What on Earth am I doing out here. Crysaki's thoughts ran wildly through his head as he crouched under a small metallic alcove in a dark alleyway. Chris sat next to him, his arms flung around him like a long scarf as he tried to keep warm in this hospitable region of _Eriandas_. They had followed a government transport to the planet in an attempt to locate their ship, the _Thunderhawk_. Arriving in this galaxy hadn't been easy. Their arrival was still fresh on Crysaki's mind as he kept watch in this cold place.  
It all started after entering orbit around _Rarlas Eerie_ in the _Terias System_. They had only been there a few minutes, trying to locate _Team Haxorz_, when the government outpost on the planet took an interest in their unknown and unclassified ship, too big an interest. They had been forced to put up a fight but soon found themselves outnumbered and out of luck. Taking fire from all directions and with no escape in sight, Crysaki, Chris, and Thalia had been forced to abandon ship. It was a close call for all of them as Crysaki used the energy of the _Chaos Drive_ to _Chaos Control_ them down to the surface. That's when their mission began.

"Sorry for the quick jump!" Crysaki apologized as the trio re-materialized on solid ground. They were all a bit shaken up as they looked at their surroundings, Thalia glaring at Crysaki with eyes that would make anyone cower. "Oh yeah." She complained. "This galaxy is perfectly safe, nothing to worry about. Apart from the military that just took our ship and the only way back home!"  
Crysaki looked at her with guilt streaked across his face. In truth he hadn't expected this; obviously the government had become a lot more offensive and hostile since his last visit. Now all they could do was locate his friends. Crysaki surveyed the landscape. Cold dark fields of grass spread out into the distance where two mountains sat on either side of the horizon and a city in between. A long walk the hedgehog thought. He was about to walk ahead when a voice stopped him.  
"Stay where you are!" A young voice sounded through the darkness. "Put your hands on your head and lay on the ground." Chris and Thalia, caught off guard, immediately did as they were told while Crysaki looked around. He recognized that voice. He peered round in the darkness, focusing on a figure; he stared a bit longer before relaxing as a grin spread across his face. "I thought that was you, Zak!"  
Chris and Thalia looked at each other confused and slowly stood up. "Crysaki?" The voice came back, coming closer. After a moment the figure with a few others came into view. Before them stood a young teen boy about Chris' height, with short brown hair and blue eyes. A long black jacket hung on him down to his waist while a long computer platform in shimmering silver lined his left arm, blue and white lights twinkling in the darkness along it. He wore a black shirt and a pair of worn in jeans, obviously from years of running from the governments and military. Crysaki walked up to him and they shook hands.  
"Great to see ya, Zak." Crysaki greeted, looking up at him. "To be honest I thought we wouldn't meet again." Zak replied, smiling. "I see you brought friends." Crysaki looked around embarrassed, forgetting his friends.  
"Oh yes!" He began. "Sorry. This is Chris and Thalia." He introduced them. Zak greeted them with a handshake while giving Thalia a glance over. "Girlfriend?" He asked polity. "Err, no!" Crysaki quickly replied, embarrassed some more. "Just a friend, or more like my life saver, it's a long story."  
From there they were taken to Zak's hideout for his team where everything was explained and the trio got a good nights rest. The following morning Zak had pulled information on where their ship was, and it just so happened to be in a place where they were heading. With agreement to help on the teams' mission, the trio left the planet with Zak, a teen anthromorph girl named Shiska, and a slightly older man called Gun. Taking a stolen ship they headed for _Eriandas_ where they now sat.

Upon arriving at this cold planet, Crysaki and Chris had agreed to hide and wait for the military team to leave the base for the night. Sure there would be guards at night, but they could be taken out easier than a whole group of civilians.  
"Are we going to stay here forever?" A rather cold Chris asked. "Do they ever sleep." "SHH!" Crysaki warned him harshly as a large group of people left the huge ten story facility across the enclosed court yard from them. He turned to his friend and smiled. "Let's go!"


	12. Chapter 11: The trouble with Cosmo

**Chapter 11: The trouble with Cosmo**  
Location - Earth, North America / Emerald Coast  
Date Stamp - 19th June 2005, 18:45 Hours

It had taken a while for everyone to calm down. Tails had gone into a high state of panic after the emotional shock he'd suffered, to learn that while he finally had the one person that mattered to him back in his life, she didn't remember a thing. Sonic had tried to calm his friend before anything was said, but it only seemed to help make matters worse as the fox became distraught. Finally they all managed to remain calm and all now sat around the living room, their eyes on Cosmo. Tails couldn't believe it still. It was Cosmo, she was here, in front of him, still regarding him as if she knew him, but without her memories.

"So what can you remember?" Amy asked softly, looking at Cosmo who sat with her head low and her eyes closed. There was silence from her before she opened her eyes softly. "Not much." Cosmo began. "Just faces, images, places. I'm not sure."  
"Do you know who you are?" Sonic asked quickly. "Yes, Sonic." She replied, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "I'm... Cosmo?" Tails gaze fixed on her as she spoke Sonic's name. So she did remember something... maybe her memories were just suppressed, Tails thought. He stared at her softly, a lump in his throat before asking "Do you know who... I am?"  
Cosmo regarded him with respect a moment, looking at him, she knew him but there was something else eating at her that she couldn't remember. This much was clear in her eyes as she gazed back at him. "Yes, Tails, I know you." Tails sighed with a little relief. "I know there's something I should remember about you, but-but..."  
Cosmo put her hand to her head, she seemed in pain, but she was more tired than anything. Tails came to her side and took her spare hand, checking to see if the girl was ok. "I'm ok." She assured him. "I'm just so tired." Tails nodded. He looked at her a moment, and thought about telling her about everything from being on the _Blue Typhoon_, but as he went to speak Sonic caught the idea from the look on the fox's face and shook his head, silently hushing his friend. "I'll take you to my room, you can have my bed." Tails offered as he led her to the stairs. "Thank you Tails." Cosmo replied, smiling gently.  
Sonic and Amy sat silently as they watched the two disappear up the stairs. Amy turned to her crush, worry all over her face. "What are we going to do, Sonic?" She asked. "What do you mean?" Sonic replied, surprise in his voice as if he never expected such a question.

Amy looked at the stairs again, checking Tails wasn't there. "I mean Tails." She continued. "This is going to be tough on him. Cosmo isn't going to remember how close those two were overnight, and it's going to be hard trying to stop Tails from telling her. She needs time." Sonic was quiet as her contemplated her words before nodding in agreement. "Don't worry. I'll sort it out with him."

Tails finished making the bed and threw on a fresh quilt, a nice cool orange colour. He wiped his head and turned to Cosmo who was stood looking out from the balcony. Tails stared at her. She was so beautiful in everyway. Her soft leafy green hair, her shining blossom buds, and those cool blue eyes that he could get lost in forever if allowed. He came back to reality suddenly, shaking his head and called over. Cosmo looked back at him, smiled and walked over.  
"Well." Tails started. "The beds ready for you. Hope it's comfy." Cosmo looked puzzled. "Where are you going to sleep? I don't want to impose." Tails blushed and smiled. "No, it's ok. I'll sleep on the couch. I'll be fine."  
Cosmo took his hand, grabbing the fox's attention. "Tails, I know there's something important you want to tell me, something you want me to remember. I wish I could, I really do. I can sense there's something, but I can't reach at it. I'm sorry if I'm causing you any pain." Tails expression changed, it was rather sombre, even for him. "It's ok Cosmo. Maybe you'll remember someday."  
Tails was suddenly taken aback as Cosmo flung her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Tails." She replied. "I'm scared, but I'm glad your here to help. I feel like everything's going to be ok as long as you're here. Thank you." Tails blushed and nodded. He gently broke away, smiling and headed down the stairs, bidding her goodnight.  
Tails sat at the bottom of the stairs, his head in his hands. He was exhausted; he'd had one heck of a day. He could only hope things would get better from here on.

Unknown to them all however, a dark figure stood on the cliffs, looking over Tails home, his eyes fixed on the fox's bedroom where Cosmo now slept. His blood red eyes didn't move an inch as his red streaked quills flowed in the breeze. "Enjoy the peace for now; I'll be coming for you soon." Shadow spoke. "I know what hides inside that green head of yours."


	13. Chapter 12: Unexpected Trouble

**Chapter 12: Unexpected Trouble  
**Location - Alpha System / Eriandas / Northen Region / GHQ Outpost 263  
Date Stamp - 19th June 2005, 21:12 Hours

It was quite late now in this icy cold region. The dark night sky provided little comfort to those out in the freezing temperatures as the huge government lab took on a new form in the light, becoming nothing but a huge black foreboding object on the landscape.  
Crysaki and Chris had been forced to sit out in the freezing cold for an hour till the others arrived. Thalia crept up to them with Zak, Shiska, and Gun in tow. The group huddles together around a back door as they discussed their plans. Shiska kept watch as they talked; her slender figure crouched in the soft snow as she pricked up her feline ears to listen. Her tail swayed softly in the wind, her sharp green eyes peered through the darkness.  
"So it's simple then." Crysaki stated as they concluded talking. "We get in, grab the ship, finish whatever it is you guys need to do, and get out. Simple." They nodded as Gun lifted his foot and kicked the door open. The 29 year old had average length hair and wore shades. His face was soft yet serious and sported a rather handsome beard which made him look distinguished and professional.

They headed down the corridors swift stealth, heading through doorway after doorway. They crossed a junction within the facility. Every single wall and door was made from polished and sterilised steel which gave off and eerie blue tint in the darkness. It seemed like some sort of alien experiment. So clean yet sinister. Crysaki and Zak had taken point but soon came to a stop as they reached the base of a stairwell. The large steel stairs appeared to extend up for at least twenty floors. Next to them sat a computer consol set into the wall. Crysaki and Zak glanced at each other and stepped towards it, Shiska pulling a cord from her computer and inserting it in the consol.  
"Bring up the schematics for the facility if you can." He asked as they watched Shiska hack her way into the mainframe. After a minute or two the maps for the area came up on the display. "There it is!" Crysaki explained, pointing out a huge area that took up nearly a quarter of the building. "It's massive. It's almost as if the place was built to hold my ship." "Not really." Zak interrupted him. "They often use this place to build and test prototype ships. If anything, their just lucky yours fits in there."  
Crysaki nodded as he studied the map more. He took a palm sized computer pad out of his pocket and also connected it into the consol. He typed away a moment, loading up details on his ship, checking what damage the scientists had caused it. "That's odd." Crysaki thought out loud. "The ship is showing no power output at all. Nor am I getting any response from Nicole. In fact, this shows no A.I present in the ships systems at all."  
Thalia and Chris looked at him worried while Gun pointed to a large area on the far side of the building. "There's our target." He told Zak who simply nodded. Crysaki noticed the area highlighted. It was large. Very large. The young hedgehog became curious looking at it. What was there that had Zak's interest.  
"Ok, Zak." Crysaki started. "What is this target? What are you after?" Zak hesitantly looked at Gun who nodded with approval. "Ok." Zak began. "You know the simple laws of physics right? You gotta have things to create things. Just like baking ingredients." "Tell me something new." Crysaki retorted. Zak smiled and continued. "Well the government have created this device that ignores all that, to an extent. It takes the atoms, particles, even plain dust and air, and converts it into any item programmed into it. Mechanical, or biological."  
Crysaki looked at him wide eyed as words escaped his lips. "A replicator!" "Exactly." Zak went on. "This would be good for us but in their hands it means more trouble than ever. We need to shut it down, NOW." Crysaki nodded. "A pity I can't get Nicole to look for schematics first.  
As he spoke, his palm top started bleeping. "What is it?" Chris asked, curious. "Something's trying to talk to me." Crysaki replied, pressing a few tabs. "It's an A.I signature-it's Nicole! But it's in the mainframe under a lockdown somewhere." As he typed away the map on the consol highlighted an area above them on the top floor. A central control room overlooking the lab holding the _Thunderhawk_. "Right, this is what we'll do." Crysaki began again. "Zak, Shishka, Gun, take care of that replicator. Chris, Thalia. Get to the _Thunderhawk_. Get onboard and start it up. I'll head to the control room and see what's going on. I'll try disabling the docking clamps from there too." They all nodded in agreement and split. Crysaki took to his feet and speeding up the stairwell.

Thalia looked in first. It was a huge dark area, with machinery, dismantled parts and equipment scattered everywhere. A few feet from her, the _Thunderhawk_ sat in its docking clamps facing a huge steel door. "What do we do?" She asked Chris who stood in the hallway still. "Let's just go for it." He replied. The two nodded and headed in.

It had been about ten minutes since they had split up and now Zak, Shiska, and Gun entered a large corridor. "Get back." Shiska warned too late as military personnel came into view. "Halt." They shouted out; bringing their rifles up to shoulder height and radioing in. "Alpha 4, intruders in quadrant 6. Repeat. We have intruders." "Oooh crap!" Zak exclaimed as gun fire flew past his ears. He made a grab for his radio and called in. "Err, Crysaki. We have a problem!"

"Well this looks like the place." Crysaki said to himself as he entered the control room. It was dark and appeared disserted. It was odd after the signal that had been sent to them on the consol. The room was an average size with computers, radars, and other apparatus scattered around. The windows we're spotless with a blast screen drawn down over them. Looking over a few consoles Crysaki pressed a few switches, opening part of the blast screens as to see the lab below and his ship.  
"Well there she is." He muttered. A consol next to him lit up and a red light on it began to bleep with an erratic pattern. It took a moment for him to realise it was Morse code. Something didn't add up here. He looked around the area. There were no ports or sockets his palm pad would work on, so there was only one other way. He turned his hands and looked at his palms. Set in the middle of them were two round discs, each one with six microscopic pins on them. They appeared to be embedded into his hands.  
"Here we go." Crysaki closed his eyes and placed his palms on the consol, the pins on each disc sparking with energy as they made contact. To Crysaki, the room began to turn black and expand into a large never-ending room of black as yellow lights softly flowed past. wires of energy appeared, entangled with each other and soon grew larger as he approached and entered one, the energy inside pulsating like a heart beat as he passed through. Next thing he knew there was a dark black space. Everything had gone; the place had become void of all light. That meant he must have reached the start of a file. He looked around and soon saw a glow in the far distant and a small figure that appeared to be in a corner, keeping to itself.  
As Crysaki approached it he could see the lights and symbols of data surrounding the creature, which sat on a large lit up circle of strange patterns and symbols. It was similar to an incantation circle that the ancients used to use, he knew that much, but this was made of data. It appeared to be an electronic cage of some kind, a password protected file. Crysaki soon recognised the figure inside as the young vixen A.I that had gone missing from his ship, Nicole.  
"Nicole?" He called out to her. The girl softly lifted her face and looked towards him. A faint smile spread across her lips. "I was wondering when you would get here." She answered. Crysaki looked round again and knelt as close as he could to her without touching the enclosed circle Nicole sat in. "What's going on? Why are you here? What happened?"  
Nicole shook her head with a posture of someone who had no answers. "I'm not sure." She replied. "As soon as the ship was clamped here, they took my program immediately and began testing it. I still feel off now. They must have hit me with at least a dozen Gene Bombs to see how secure I was." Gene Bombs, Crysaki thought. Those we're highly advanced computer viruses the attacked when launched and tried to scramble as well as decompile a programs source code. "They stopped eventually and moved my program to another system. I don't know what it is. It's highly secure. They don't want me leaving this area or reading any other data nearby."  
Crysaki pondered a moment. They had been reviewing the data on the are where the replicator was when Nicole tried to make contact, which meant- "You're in the Replicators computer system. They must want to use you as a test subject." Nicole seemed delighted to see Crysaki thinking so fast on his feet, even in here. It pleased her to know that even he could take care of himself with or without her. "I do remember something about a replicator being mentioned." She replied with a nod. "But that was just a few minutes ago which means-there's still personnel in the labs!" Crysaki stopped dead, looking at her. "Crysaki, where's Thalia and Chris? There going to be in trouble!"  
"They're trying to reach the ship-" Crysaki was cut short as the black void around him began pulsating red and a claxon started its warning. Zak soon came over on the radio which echoed through the hedgehogs mind. "Crysaki, we got a problem!"  
"Oh no, security!" Crysaki scolded himself for not checking as he thought of a way to solve their problems. As he did so, the security around Nicole dissipated but no sooner had it dun that Nicole began screaming as if in pain, her image becoming more and more distorted. "Someone's-trying-to-pull-" She struggled on, clasping her head tight. "my-pro-gram-agghhh!" In a final scream she twisted and dispersed into fragments of light and was gone. "Nicole!" Crysaki cried out. He looked round trying to find the security sub routines. After a moments pause he found the main system. Grabbing orbs of light and energy he rearranged them, rewriting the program as he went. After a few minutes, he withdrew himself and snapped back to reality with a gasp.

"There's a trip I'll never make again!" Crysaki exclaimed as he made a grab for his radio. "Thalia, Chris. Get on board now and start the ship up, I've disabled the docking clamps and the doors are released."  
Crysaki paused as he waited for a reply over the static. "Crysaki." Chris's voice replied. "We're on board but I have bad news. The Chaos Drive and Warp Engine are both gone!" "What do you mean, gone?" Crysaki shouted down the radio. "They've been removed. We'll be lucky to escape." Damnit, Crysaki cursed himself and looked around desperately. "Look. Get the ship powered up and moving. We're getting out of here now."  
Crysaki headed out the control room and leapt off the stair well to the ground floor. "I gotta get Zak, and make sure that replicator is taken care of!"

"Surrender yourselves, now." The security officer ordered from around the corner as the gun fire ceased. "What we gonna do, Gun?" Shiska asked wit hesitation. Gun just shook his head with uncertainty as Zak clenched his teeth and drew two pistols from his jacket. "You guys make a run for the ship." He ordered them. "I'll hold them off and then make a run for it." "Zak, no!" Shiska made a grab for him, but it was too late as he headed out into the corridor, pistol's blazing. But all was quiet. Zak crept round the corner expecting the guards to jump him at any second, only to find Crysaki stood over their unconscious bodies. "Well only you could get into trouble." The hedgehog stated as his friend appeared. "No time to waste. I'll deal with the replicator. You get to the ship. Chris could use all the help he can get right now." Zak didn't ask question but simply nodded and left.  
Crysaki's attention turned to the lab doors next to him. This was the area that held the device, but something was off. Their was a familiar presence that shouldn't be their that was, and it made him feel uneasy. Slowly he crept into the lab. The room was littered with computer units and servers, wires hung out of walls and monitors left right and center. It was dimly lit and quiet. It seemed like no one was here. The only sound was that of a large machine at the far end, humming to itself with lights twinkling. It looked like a very large car but where the bonnet should have been was a large archway that looked like some kind of cat scan machine. It would have kept his attention all day if not for what he saw laying on the ground in front of it.  
A heap of light brown fur, almost of a cream color with white and orange markings sat on the floor in front of him. It's slim slender figure laid out in view as if it had been laid there on purpose. It was a vixen, and one he knew at that. Her eyes remained closed as she lay unconscious, Crysaki, struck in awe, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. It was impossible but it was her.  
"Nicole?"


End file.
